


Tangled string

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Agitated, Agony, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Apologies, Arguing, Arguing over silly things, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Bad sight, Banter, Bathbomb, Blindness, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Breaks, Broken Bones, Bubble Bath, Bullying, Chocolate, Choices, Clumsiness, Comfort, Comfort Food, Concern, Consolation, Crying, Day Off, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enchanted clothing, Enemies, Error can smile!!, Explosions, Eye problems, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fear, Fighting, Fights, Fractures, Freakishly big castle, Furniture Shopping, Gen, Gift, Glasses, Gloves, Grounding, Haphephobia, Headaches & Migraines, Healing, Healing Magic, Healing gel, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Hilarity, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersensitivity, Hyperventilating, Hysteria, Immortality, Insomnia, Insults, Knitting, Magic, Magic Clothing, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Suicide, Mercy Killing, Mind Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Monophobia, Moving, Multiple Voices, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nemesis - Freeform, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Passing Out, Perceptiveness, Pettyness, Physical Abuse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow nest, Platonic Cuddling, Play Fighting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Reading, Relaxing, Scars, Screaming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Serious, Serious Fights, Serious Injuries, Shivering, Shock, Shopping, Shortsighted, Sleep, Slightly tsundere, Sobbing, Soul injuries, Sparring, Spicy Food, Struggling, Tacos, Taunting, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Blindness, Time Skips, Timeskip, Torture, Tournaments, Traumatised, Trembling, Trust Issues, Unhealthy - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse, Worry, asking for help, attempted mercy killing, bad haphephobia, bad sleeping rhythm, blue magic, breakdown - Freeform, chocolate cake, coughing up blood, cursing, distraction, doubts, glitching, hideout, improvement, laughing, loss of consciousness, mention of nightmares, movie, patching up, phonophobia, pleading for mercy, plotting revenge, poor error, present, puns, scarf, self-deprecation, spacing out, taking a hit, temporary memory loss, voices, war day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Error, the destroyer of universes, gets into a vicious fight with Ink and gets gravely injured. When the protector of universes notices that he can't kill his nemesis, he just leaves him to rot...What will happen to Error now?





	1. Broken beyond repair?

**Author's Note:**

> The interpretation of Nightmare and his gang that I used in this fanfiction belongs to [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh/series).
> 
> If you want to know more about my interpretation of Error go to my [Tumblr](https://xundertaleloverx.tumblr.com).
> 
> Error belongs to [loverofpiggies](http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Ink belongs to [comyet](http://comyet.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Nightmare belongs to [jokublog](http://jokublog.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Killer belongs to [rahafwabas](http://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Cross belongs to [jakei](http://jakei95.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Dust belongs to [askdusttale](http://ask-dusttale.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Horror belongs to [sour-apple-studios](https://sour-apple-studios.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I might try to post a fanfiction with long chapters for once. Updates will be whenever I finish writing a chapter.
> 
> Have fun with the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Error quickly dodged the paint brush Ink was swinging at him and it crashed into the ground, shattering the floor tiles of the judgement hall the two enemies found themselves in. His eye sockets widened in panic. The shorter skeleton was not playing around anymore.

Fuck.

Error narrowly evaded a swing at his head by jumping back.

But Ink wasn't the only one he was fighting.

Kill him! Kill him! Rid the multiverse of that no-good guardian once and for all!

He's a glitch! Kill him!!

Murder him!!!

Massacre him!!!!

Obliterate him!!!!!

Error jumped back, evading a bone attack narrowly. He gasped as his soul was snatched up with blue magic. It hovered in front of his ribcage, glowing a bright blue. Its surface was wrapped in the cyan strings he used to destroy universes and they were squeezing his broken and battered soul, holding it together but creating almost unbearable agony too.

"wh-wh-what?!" Error stammered in his glitched out voice, squeezing his eye sockets shut in pain. Ink couldn't do any blue magic! Who...?!

His eye sockets opened again when he heard some shuffling. A short Sans stepped into the light, his hand raised and glowing. His left eye socket was glowing the same bright shade of blue his hand was.

No!

Free yourself, you imbecile!!!

Error's eye sockets widened in shock. Why was this Sans helping Ink? Where had he come from? He hadn't seen him when he got there!

The Sans closed his hand into a fist, squeezing his soul.

Error let out a scream as agonising pain shot up his spine, taking over his whole body. He crumpled to the floor of broken tiles and thrashed weakly, screaming as loud as he could as the very culmination of his entire being was ripped from its designated place just above his chest and snatched up by his nemisis, Ink.

Error messages filled the glitch's vision as his strings shot out blindly, making Ink flinch back and squeeze his soul tightly.

All Error could perceive was pain and Ink was touching him, touching his soul, touching him everywhere at once!

Tears were streaming down Error's dark cheek bones and he was trembling as he curled himself into a shivering ball. He let out glitched whimpers and scratched at his skull, drawing blood. Dust flaked down his skull as he slammed it onto the ground, once, twice, trying to perceive anything other than the fact that someone was touching his soul.

He was going to die...

He was going to die for real...

There was a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away hard, sobbing loudly.

"p-p-plE-plEasE st-stOp..." Error whimpered, his whole body burning like fire. The hand was gone so that was good but his soul was still in the hands of that filthy, stars-damned guardian.

Error collapsed into a sobbing heap of limbs and string was laying all around him, materialising spontaneously and trying to attack Ink. It wasn't really effective as Error still couldn't see anything other than those damned error messages as his vision failed.

Get your soul back!

Now!!

Error shivered harshly as he pushed himself up on all fours, coughing up blood.

The Sans shot a barrage of bones at him which hailed down on him, skewering his bones. He gasped in pain and let out a broken, glitched out scream as he fell again. Some of his ribs were broken, his skull felt as if it would break open at any time and his soul was still in Ink's hands. His vision cleared up a bit but what he saw made him sick. Ink was holding his soul with grim satisfaction. Or was that just his mind playing tricks on him?

Error tried again and managed to stand up this time even though he was trembling and tilting dangerously to the right. His legs felt like they were going to give out any second but he managed three steps towards Ink before another barrage of bones sent him to the ground. He screamed as they splintered his right arm and sobbed harshly.

"We will kill you now, Error. We will grant you that mercy." Ink explained.

Mercy?!! He didn't want to die!!!

Error stared up at his executioner, sobbing quietly as tears rolled down his cheek bones.

"You're broken beyond repair. Goodbye." Ink explained grimly and closed his fist around Error's soul which was flickering in distress.

b u t i t R E f u s E d . . .

Error gasped in relief as his soul was finally released and collapsed when it returned into his broken and battered ribcage. His vision darkened quickly and soon he passed out.

 

Wake up, idiot.

Wake up!!

Error's eye sockets fluttered open slowly. He let out a groan as a wave of pain crashed over his whole body. His eye lights flickered weakly as he tried to ignite them but all his magic was being used to keep his body and soul together.

Where the fuck are we?

Error let out another groan, his whole body aching. His ribs were pounding with pain and his skull was thrumming in agony. He felt miserable. If he wouldn't be able to get his hands onto some healing gel soon he'd break even further.

"are you awake?" A voice cut through the fog in his skull. Error let out a glitched whimper and squeezed his empty eye sockets closed, tensing up to brace for the pain.

"shh... calm down..." The voice murmured soothingly.

"we won't hurt you." The voice promised. Error didn't even have enough magic to fight back anymore. He went limp, his mind at the edge of consciousness and he wanted nothing more than to dive into that reliving abyss.

Wait. Did that person say 'we'? There was more than one person?! Error tensed and his eye sockets flew open but they were still completely dark and he couldn't see anything. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was in pain and that he was lying on something soft.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A second voice asked quietly. They seemed to be talking to whomever the first voice belonged.

"yes. error is hurt and we will help him." The first voice replied steadily, seeming very sure of themselves.

They know your name.

They know who you are.

Run!!

Flee!!!

Error tried to get his limbs under him to stand up or at least get on his hands and knees. He let out a pained gasp as his right arm gave way with a sickening crack, blinding pain shooting through him. He grunted as he collapsed again, his whole body throbbing in pain as he slammed into the soft surface again. Not as soft as he thought...

"get berry!" The first voice shouted urgently. It was the last Error heard before he passed out from the sheer agony being pumped through his body.

 

Cross' eye sockets were still wide in shock when he opened a portal to Underswap. He hoped Blueberry would help them. They were talking about the destroyer of universes after all.

Cross found himself in the living room of the Underswap brothers' house. He looked around warily, knowing that the Papyrus residing here wouldn't be happy if he knew he was about to take Blueberry to the destroyer.

"Cross?" A voice inquired. Cross' head jerked into the direction the sound had come from, spotting Blueberry.

"We need your help."

 

"Where is he?" Was the first thing Blueberry asked after he had followed Cross through the portal. He was a bit scared, slightly confused and very worried about Error.

"Follow me." Cross said quietly. Blueberry nodded and followed after the taller skeleton.

The two short skeletons walked down the hallway quickly, down some stairs, down another hallway, up some stairs and through a few doors until they finally arrived.

Blueberry gasped as he saw the state Error was in. There was a spiderweb of cracks running through his skull, his right eye socket cracked and his bare ribcage looked like someone had used a sledgehammer on it.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Blueberry asked, shocked.

"ink happened." Killer explained, sitting next to the bed the injured skeleton was on. He was waiting for the other to wake up to use some healing gel on him. Now that Blueberry was here they could even use healing magic. That would be way more effective.

Together the three skeletons waited for Error to wake up.

 

... Wake up.

Seriously.

We'll torture your mind again.

Error let out a strained groan as he slowly regained consciousness. He was still in pain, his skull pounding away, his ribs aching horribly and his soul screaming in pain. He wondered how many new cracks he would find.

You deserve it.

Error opened his eye sockets, his left eye light flickering slightly before it ignited, his cracked right eye socket staying empty.

"he's awake." A voice stated. Error recognised them as the first voice from before. The voice sounded familiar. He focused his blurry sight on the person that had been talking.

They were obviously a skeleton. A Sans alternate. There was something black on their cheek bones. Killer.

Error grimaced slightly as the pain in his left eye socket spiked as he tried to identify the other people in the room. They were way too far away.

One of the two skeletons in the background stepped forward and Error could recognise him immediately. Blueberry.

That traitor.

No! He isn't a traitor! Error thought desperately. Blueberry wouldn't betray him.

Yes, he would.

"Error?" Blueberry asked softly, stepping next to the bed he was laying on. Error scrunched his eye sockets shut as the magic was pulled from his eye socket violently, a stinging pain shooting down his spine. He let out a gasp and shivered slightly. What if Blueberry touched him?!

"I'm going to heal your skull, okay." Blueberry stated more than asked. Error whimpered quietly, trembling in earnest now. His bones were clicking together from the force of his shivers.

"Shh..." Blueberry soothed as he hovered his hands just over Error's skull. The healing wouldn't be quite as effective without physical contact but it would do.

Error couldn't help but tense up as he felt the shorter skeleton approach him.

"Just relax..." Blueberry murmured softly, focusing on the intent to make Error feel better and safe. His hands started glowing a bright green.

Error sighed quietly. It didn't hurt as much anymore. He relaxed unconsciously at the amazing feeling of having some of the pain taken away.

"That's it..." Blueberry praised quietly. Error's skull was already looking so much better, the thin hairline cracks already gone. The bone still looked sore but much better than before.

Error whined when Blueberry pulled his hand away, cutting off the soothing pulses of healing magic. A dull thrum of pain set in, not nearly as bad as before but still slightly painful.

"Just moving to your ribs..." Blueberry explained patiently. Error flinched slightly when the glow of healing magic resumed. He felt better but it was still uncomfortable to have another's magic flowing through him.

"Shit..." Blueberry cursed, the healing magic cutting off. Error opened his eye sockets. It wasn't often that Blueberry cursed. His left eye light ignited easily, his right one doing nothing more than flash for a second and then go out. He couldn't see much farther than where Blueberry was, his short-sightedness striking again.

"... huh...?" Error mumbled quietly, feeling slightly confused.

"We'll have to reset the bone." Blueberry explained. Error tensed at the word 'reset', however innocently it had been used. He could see Killer's eye lights flash dangerously. He was obviously just as disturbed by that mere word, if not more than Error.

"I'll have to touch you to do that." Blueberry added. Any chill that had been left in Error instantly vanished and he started trembling and tried to scoot away but he was way too injured to move. He groaned in pain and stared at the shorter skeleton warily. He couldn't be touched!

"I suppose you do not like that idea..." Blueberry huffed quietly. Error nodded frantically, grunting a bit as the movement jostled his skull. He despised the idea of being touched...

"Error. The bones have to go back to the place they need to be to heal properly." Blueberry explained. He sighed, the healing clearly having used up much of his magic reserves. His aura was a bit weaker.

Error shook his head immediately. No. No touching.

"Error..." Blueberry sighed, seeming to be thinking.

They'll kill you.

They'll scratch at your bones and tear you open until the only thing you can see and taste is blood.

"nO..." Error whimpered, weakly trying to get away.

"I'm sorry, Error. Would you rather we wait until you're sleeping again?" Blueberry suggested. Error was torn. If he was asleep while they touched him he wouldn't be able to defend himself but if he was conscious he would fight them all the way. He was feeling dizzy again, the voices in his head screaming different opinions at him and he couldn't take it! Error started scratching at his skull, whimpering as the voices warred inside of him, trying to convince them of their side. Their booming voices broke free of him.

"Go to sleep, idiot! That way you can't feel it!!!"

"You'll notice and attack them!! Stay awake!!!"

"You insolent fuck! Don't listen to them!!! You should obviously sleep!!!!"

"Stay awake!!! Attack them!!! K I L L T H E M ! ! !"

Error scratched harder, drawing blood as the voices bounced off the walls, shaking the whole room.

Blueberry took a startled step back. The voices.

Killer's eye sockets widened. Those voices... They were so cruel... Was Error not insane after all?

Cross could hardly bear it. These voices were insulting Error and trying to make him do things he didn't want to do.

Wait... Error. Blueberry gasped as he saw all the blood on Error's skull and hands, the cracks he just managed to fix reopening and bleeding heavily. The white sheets were drenched in blood and there were tears dripping from the dark skeleton's empty eye sockets.

"Error! Calm down!" Blueberry shouted over the screaming voices. Error stiffened and stopped scratching for a split second, only to resume even harder.

"What is happening here?!!" Nightmare shouted as he appeared in the room. Upon seeing what was happening he rushed towards Error and wrenched his hands away from his skull with his tentacles, telling him to stop immediately.

Error's empty eye sockets widened in shock. Someone was touching him!!!! He tried to struggle, his broken bones creaking, the break in his right arm worsening.

Blueberry tackled Nightmare with a scream.

"He has haphephobia, you idiot!!!" Blueberry shouted, trying to drag Nightmare away from Error. The tall skeleton flinched and released Error immediately.

"What?" Nightmare asked as he was dragged away. Blueberry was surprisingly strong. Not stronger than Nightmare of course but he was shocked.

They were gone... Error let out a whimper and curled in on himself, clutching his pounding skull with his uninjured left hand. It hurt so much...

"Error? Are you still conscious?" Blueberry asked, shoving Nightmare onto Killer to check on Error. Nightmare let out a grunt as he landed on Killer who let out a resigned sigh.

Error looked up as he heard Blueberry talk to him. He nodded slightly. His skull hurt so much. Hadn't the shorter skeleton just healed that?

"I'll have to heal your skull again." Blueberry stated and approached the slightly taller skeleton. Error flinched back slightly before he remembered that nothing bad had happened last time until they had gotten to his ribs. He reluctantly relaxed as the healing magic was pumped into his skull, healing the scratch marks.

"I'll get something to eat for Error. Which food do you like?" Cross asked. It was a well thought through distraction. Error focused solely on the taller skeleton as he thought about what he liked to eat. Mostly he just ate whatever he found which was mostly chips and chocolate. Not very healthy. He knew that but he liked it.

"chOcOlatE OR chips?" Error asked more than replied. Cross frowned slightly but brightened up immediately after that, nodding. He was gone before the dark skeleton could question it.

"Can I fix your bones now?" Blueberry asked gently. Error tensed up immediately. He noticed only then that the shorter skeleton had stopped healing his skull. It felt better.

"I can wear my gloves." He suggested. If Blueberry wore gloves there would be no actual physical contact, right? It would be like... drying oneself with a towel... right?

"w-wEll maybE that wOuld hElp..." Error agreed reluctantly, fumbling with his left hand nervously.

"Okay. I'm going to move really slowly and count down from ten to zero when I am at your ribs. Then I will try to set them all as quick as I can." Blueberry explained as he put on his gloves. His eye lights darted around as he examined Error's ribcage. The attention made the short skeleton curl in on himself slightly. He hated being looked at like that.

Pity... You don't deserve pity.

Error grit his teeth in anger. Maybe he didn't but these people were willing to be worried about him. He couldn't tell them to just-

Error let out a scream as one of his ribs suddenly snapped back into place, the pieces of bone grinding against one another. He gasped as he was held down by blue magic, his eye lights darting over to see Killer use blue magic on him.

Fuck. Move, whelp!

Error tried to but couldn't. He hadn't even noticed that Blueberry was touching him. That might have been a big step forward but he could only concentrate on the burning pain as more loud snaps rung out, his bones clicking back into place like puzzle pieces.

"A-a-agGgGGGhhHHhh¡¡!¡!" Error screamed, his voice glitched out and sounding just wrong, worse than anything the skeletons in the room had ever experienced it as. Except Blueberry of course.

Error was in complete agony, his ribcage burning, the pain spiking higher and higher until- Error's scream cut off suddenly as the pain just... disappeared. Just... gone. It was replaced by the soothing warmth of healing magic and the blue magic on his soul lessened gradually, letting his scarred soul sink back into his ribcage again. He looked down at himself, startled at how many of the once gruelling injuries were gone now.

"wh-what...?" Error mumbled surprisedly. He hadn't thought healing magic would be that amazing. Great? Yeah. But that it would be so awesome? No. He slowly relaxed again, staring up at Blueberry as he healed him. He would still be writhing in pain without his help.

"th-thanks..." Error whispered quietly, his voice rough from all the screaming he had done earlier.

"You're welcome, Error." Blueberry replied, beads of sweat dripping down his skull as he tried to heal every last one of the injuries.

Error opened his eye sockets when the healing magic tapered off again, noticing that he had closed them in the first place. Blueberry looked ready to fall over.

"Just set his right arm and I'll put some healing gel on it... or would you rather do it yourself Error?" Nightmare asked.

"i'd likE tO dO it mysElf." Error replied quietly.

"Okay." Nightmare confirmed. Error looked up when he pressed an opened jar of healing gel into his hand, making sure not to touch him. The cool glass in his hand emitted a soothing green glow. When he looked up again, Blueberry was putting on his gloves again. He had appearantly taken them off to heal him.

"Ready?" Blueberry asked, making Error's one working eye light snap up to his face.

"i-i think sO..." Error agreed reluctantly. He checked the healing gel one last time, noticing that the top was already off the jar. Good. He wouldn't have been able to open it with only one hand.

A jarring (pun intended) pain shot up Error's arm, spreading throughout his whole body but this time he was ready for it. He kept his eye light fixed on his arm while he used his other hand to scoop up some healing gel. As soon as Blueberry pulled away and gave him a nod, he guided his shaking hand to his broken bone and slathered as much healing gel onto it as he could.

Error sighed quietly when the pain finally dulled, unshed tears in his eye sockets. That hurt... He leaned back a bit and fell onto the mattress, content now that his injuries were taken care of. He still felt slightly uncomfortable but it was far better than feeling like dying. Not like he could do that though...

Just because of us, you moron!

Without us you would be dead eighty times over!!!

Error knew that fact. The voices always made sure he remembered that he would be dead without them.

"Error?" Blueberry asked. Error opened his eye sockets to stare up at him, noticing that he had closed them in the first place.

"yEah?" Error replied quietly, sitting up.

"Do you feel up to eating anything?" Blueberry inquired. Cross was standing behind him, arms full of chips packets and chocolate bars. He even had a small packet of chocolate chips!

"suRE." Error replied, staring at the packet of chocolate chips. His one eye light was glowing brightly as he zeroed in on the food. Cross took a few steps forward and dumped the food onto the bed Error was sitting in.

"thanks." Error mumbled, snatching up the chocolate chip packet. He ripped it open carefully, not wanting to spill any of the wonderful food. As soon as the packet was open, there was no saving for the chocolate chips. They were gone within moments, Error's mouth acting like a vacuum cleaner.

"You sure are eating fast..." Cross noticed. Error nodded absentmindedly as he tore the wrapper off a chocolate bar and nibbled on the bar, slowly eating it. It was such a harsh contrast between him wolfing down the chocolate chips, it was jarring.

Good. Eat slowly.

Error smiled silently as he nibbled on his bar of chocolate, looking around to see the other skeletons staring at him. Well except Killer who was sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"RudE..." Error mumbled around the chocolate bar. Cross quickly averted his eye lights with a small, embarrassed blush on his cheek bones, mumbling an apology. The other two looked away without a comment.

"Do you feel better?" Blueberry asked as Error ate his fourth chocolate bar. The slightly taller skeleton nodded. He did feel pretty good actually.

"i fEEl kind Of gOOd..." Error admitted quietly, his right eye socket sparking with magic. He let out a sigh of relief when the eye light finally ignited again. It was hazy and unfocused but there. He looked down at himself, searching for his glasses when he noticed that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He had been sitting around without a shirt for almost an hour!

Error let out an embarrassed noise as he tried to cover himself with the blanket. He really hoped nothing had happened to his glasses.

"Oh." Blueberry mumbled quietly. Cross was already one step ahead of the other skeletons and went over to the closet, getting a sweater for Error.

Error took the sweater thankfully, the fabric warm and soft. He pulled it over his skull and slipped in his arms, the large red sweater much too big on his small frame. Good thing he liked his clothing at least one size bigger than he needed it.

"dOEs anyOnE knOw whERE my jackEt is?" Error asked. He really needed his glasses right about then.

"It's in the washing machine." Blueberry replied. Error's eye sockets widened. His glasses wouldn't be able to survive a washing machine!!

You'll be blind forever...

"i... my... my gla-glassEs aRE in thERE..." Error stammered nervously. He had those glasses as long as he could remember. He couldn't go anywhere to get himself new ones either.

Blueberry's eye lights vanished. He knew how bad Error's sight was without his glasses. Especially after a small while. It got worse with time.

Small, blind freak!

Error flinched slightly. That was a new one. He barely noticed when Blueberry jumped up and grabbed Cross' hand, running outside.

Oh... Look. That made him flinch.

No... They noticed... Error looked over at where he assumed that Nightmare and Killer were. A big splotch of black and a smaller white splotch confirmed his suspicions.

"h-hEy..." Error mumbled shakily, trying to distract himself by talking to them. Nightmare made an affirmative sound and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at Error. A shiver stole itself through the small skeleton's body at the piercing stare. Nightmare seemed to notice and stopped glaring at him, sitting down on the bed. Error relaxed slightly, mustering up the courage to say something.

"cOuld yOu just talk fOR a fEw minutEs?" Error asked quietly. Nightmare nodded and launched into an explanation on how his day had been.

After a small while Error found it easier to breathe and think, the voices slowly stopping.

"We got them!!!" Blueberry shouted as he burst into the room. Error winced as his hypersensitive ears picked up on the loud sound

"Sorry, Error." Blueberry apologised as he handed him his glasses. Error took them gratefully, his eye lights brightening up a bit as he saw that they were unharmed. He was lucky this time...

Error put on his glasses, sighing in relief as his agitated eye magic finally stabilised. He could see again!

"th-thanks..." Error mumbled quietly, adjusting his red-rimmed glasses slightly as he shot a quick smile at Blueberry and Cross. He noticed that there was still a huge pile of food on the bed and that there were also some plastic wrappings laying around from where he'd eaten. He waved his hand slightly, conjuring two small strings which seperated the wrappers and the food quickly, making the wrappers disappear magically. They were really just popping up in the AU of the Sans that had helped Ink hurt him. Hopefully they fell on that stupid Sans' face.

"Error?" Nightmare queried carefully, trying to gain the dark skeleton's attention. Error looked up, giving an affirmative hum.

"Who hurt you?" Nightmare asked quietly, sounding quite angry.

"ink." Error replied shortly, sighing quietly. Nightmare let out a low growl.

"That damned goodie-two-shoes! Everyone thinks he's so great but he's really just standing in our way!" Nightmare hissed agitatedly. Error hummed unhappily. He didn't actually want to destroy AUs. He was really thankful that the others were here because without them the voices would taunt him until he snapped and then take control over him.

That's a good idea for once!

Kill them, you fucking mistake!

No. I don't want to... Error shook his head slightly to shake off the voices. It had never worked that way but maybe it was his lucky day or something.

"Error?" Blueberry asked, perceptive as always.

"thEy'RE tRying tO makE mE kill yOu..." Error mumbled a quiet explanation.

"Okay..." Blueberry hummed, tapping his cheek bone in thought.

"Error? Would you like to know how my day was?" Blueberry asked. A glance around the room revealed that none of the other skeletons had any idea what to do. Error nodded, looking up at the shorter skeleton. The small skeleton brightened up visibly.

"First I made breakfast tacos for me and my brother." Blueberry started explaining. Error winced slightly and he was sure the shorter skeleton had caught it.

"And I burned the meat. Again. I think I shouldn't try to clean the living room while cooking." Blueberry mused. Error chuckled slightly. Blueberry always got distracted by something.

"Damn right!" Cross butted in with a smile. "You gotta keep your eyes straight on the goal. Perfect taco meat." He explained, gesturing slightly. He seemed to really like tacos.

"And I ran out of soft taco shell-" Blueberry started explaining but Cross cut him off.

"WHAT?!!! YOU USE SOFT TACO SHELLS?!!!" Cross shouted shockedly, his eye sockets wide.

"You don't?" Blueberry asked, his eye lights small white dots as he stared at Cross.

"Of course not!" Cross shouted. That was outrageous!!! Error chuckled softly, grinning widely. They were arguing about taco shells. It was hilarious.

"How can you use HARD TACO SHELLS?!!! Don't you have any pride?!!!" Blueberry yelled, making Error snicker. He tried to muffle the sound with his hands but it didn't really work. He smiled when he noticed that Blueberry was not using his full volume. That would have probably been too much for him.

Suddenly Cross pulled out a hard taco shell and grinned widely. Blueberry took a step back and moments later Cross was chasing the smaller skeleton around, both of them screaming. Error was laughing now, clutching his ribs as his eye lights followed the two skeletons. He caught sight of Nightmare who looked reluctant to step in, his tentacles hovering over the two slightly. Somehow that made Error laugh harder, especially when Killer looked so incredibly done when Blueberry jumped behind him to hide. Not really the most effective hiding place. Error was laughing so hard, he was crying now as Cross got out more hard taco shells, throwing them at Blueberry. The short skeleton let out a high-pitched scream and lunged at Cross, grappling him to the ground. They shouted at each other as they hit the ground, hitting each other.

"s-staRs..." Error panted as he laughed loudly, clutching his ribs as his chest heaved with laughter.

"Oww..." Error gasped out between laughs as his ribcage started hurting a bit when he failed to breathe enough.

After a bit the two skeletons stopped hitting each other, laying in a panting heap. Error was still snickering, trying to calm down. He glanced around a bit, noticing that Killer and Nightmare were gone.

"What are you laughing at?" Blueberry asked, sounding genuinely curious. Error chuckled, pointing at them.

"yOu'RE hilaRiOus..." Error wheezed. Blueberry pouted a bit, staring up at Error from his place on the floor. After a few seconds he cracked up too. Cross chuckled, playfully waving with the taco shell that was still in his hand. The shorter skeleton squeaked and shot up, running to Error. He didn't touch him though, diving under the bed.

"Save me!!" Blueberry shouted. Error snickered and slowly ate another chocolate bar, savouring the taste as he watched the spectacle unfold.

"Heheh. Just kidding." Cross laughed, putting the taco shell away. Blueberry let out an audible sigh and stood up, dramatically draping himself over the part of the bed which was free. Error's laughing immediately cut off and he pulled his legs close to his body, peeking over his knees.

"I won't touch you." Blueberry reassured the slightly taller skeleton absentmindedly. Error nodded but stayed curled up. His soul knew that the shorter skeleton would never hurt him but the voices and his very mind were shouting at him to get away, to hide, to never trust anyone.

"i.. i knOw..." Error mumbled quietly. It wasn't a lie. Deep in his soul he knew. Blueberry pushed himself up onto his knees after he laid face-down for a few moments. He glanced over the taller sceptically as Cross walked up to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it.

"You need a bath." Blueberry stated, jumping up and startling the dark skeleton in the process. A bath? When was the last time he had time to have a bath? Normally he only took a twenty second shower to rinse off all the blood.

"a bath sOunds REally nicE." Error agreed. It would really help with getting all the blood and grime off his body.

"I'll go run you a bath!" Blueberry exclaimed excitedly, hurrying to a door and vanishing into that room

Soon Error could hear the sound of water running. The sound was incredibly soothing to him. His eye lights were drawn to the only other skeleton that was in the room now. Cross.

The skeleton, who was probably an inch taller than him, was looking at him.

"Yeah?" Cross asked, raising a brow ridge curiously. Error looked away when he noticed he had been staring.

"sORRy..." Error apologised. It was rude to stare after all. He unconsciously scratched at his tear marks, frowning slightly.

"What are you apologising for? Looking at me?" Cross asked, frowning slightly. Error nodded, glancing up at the other. He was frowning. Shit. What had he done wrong?

Before Error could panic, the door to the room Blueberry had vanished into burst open and the small skeleton jumped into the room with a giggle.

What was happening?

"Your bath is ready! Come on, Error!" Blueberry exclaimed, smiling brightly. Error nodded, not having a clue what to do. He had had his last bath eons ago. He had no idea what he had to do anymore. He slid to the edge of the bed and stood up carefully, wavering a bit. He supported himself with the wall and limped to the bathroom, wincing with every step he took. His right leg was all banged up, small cracks in the bone from the kicks he had sustained.

"Are you alright?" Blueberry asked, looking as if he wanted to lend him a hand.

"nO, but it's finE." Error responded, letting out a quiet groan as he put some weight on his foot.

"just pEachy..." Error grunted, walking into the bathroom. A few scratches and cracks shouldn't hurt that much...

"Do you want to use a bath bomb?" Blueberry asked cheerfully, holding up a bright blue ball. Error winced hard, eyeing the ball suspiciously.

Run.

"i'd pREfER living. thank yOu vERy much." Error replied sarcastically, frowning slightly. Blueberry chuckled.

"Not a real bomb, silly. A bath bomb. It only makes some bubbles and puts healing magic into the water to get rid of all the small scratches I couldn't heal since I concentrated on the big injuries." Blueberry explained.

"Oh. it's finE thEn." Error responded, his frown disappearing. Blueberry smiled brightly and threw the bath bomb into the water. There was a loud splash which made the slightly taller of the two wince. Then Error heard a low fizzing sound and he was about to grab Blueberry and dive for cover - he knew he shouldn't have trusted anything that's called a bomb - when the shorter skeleton giggled and put his hand into the water.

"Look, Error! It's turning cyan." Blueberry gushed, stars in his eye sockets as he stared at the water.

"uuhh... yOu suRE this is safE?" Error asked doubtfully, taking a small step away from the water. His right leg finally gave out and he fell, only being able to throw his hands up to protect his face in time. The short skeleton let out a small groan and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He fixed his glasses and stared at Blueberry when he entered his field of vision.

"You're awfully clumsy today." Blueberry noticed, staring at him with his now white eye lights.

"yOu dOn't say..." Error sighed, his skull thrumming in pain as he sat up. He pulled himself up with the rim of the bathtub after waving a concerned Blueberry off. He really hoped the voices wouldn't be able to convince him to drown himself this time.

"Do you need help undressing yourself?" Blueberry asked quietly. Error's eye sockets widened behind his glasses as he stared at the shorter skeleton in shock. The other had a light blue flush on his cheek bones and glanced away slightly, shifting a bit.

"i... i think i'm finE On my Own..." Error replied, blinking slightly. Blueberry nodded and left the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Now Error was all alone.

Nope.

Error sighed. Of course. There were still the voices to accompany him. He quickly stripped pulled off the red sweater Cross had lended him and pulled down his shorts, wincing when he noticed that there were several pieces of jagged bone stuck in his lower right leg. Ouch.

"OwOwOw..." Error chanted quietly as he burned his fingers on the piece of magical bone when he tried to pull it out. At long last he finally managed to remove it, cheering silently when he held the stupid piece of bone in his hand. He dropped it quickly and cursed under his breath when he noticed that his hand was slightly burned because of it.

"gREat..." He sighed and heaved himself over the edge of the bathtub and into the water. Error yelped as he slipped on something and crashed into the tub, a giant splash accompanying his fall. He hit his skull against the rim of the tub and let out a pained whimper when a bolt of pain shot down his spine.

"why...?" Error whined, clutching his pounding skull with his hands. He could feel the healing magic in the water soothe his injuries and slid down a bit to dip his head under water.

Drown yourself, freak!!

Error sighed contently when he felt the pain being washed away by the water. He sat up.

The door flew open and Error quickly covered himself, letting out a startled yelp.

"w-wH4+¿?!!¡!¡!!!" Error shouted, staring at Blueberry with wide eye sockets. Cross was right behind him, trying to hold him back.

"You can't just..!!!" Cross yelled, holding him at the back of his shirt. Blueberry ripped himself free and shoved the taller skeleton away, running to Error.

Error's skull was burning a bright yellow in embarrassment as he tried to cover himself up as good as he could.

"Error! Are you injured?! Did you hurt yourself?!" Blueberry shouted worriedly.

"1'm f1N3!!¡¡!¡¡" Error screeched, glitching harshly. Blueberry flinched slightly. The taller skeleton winced a bit at how loud he had spoken but he really didn't want the other to see him like this. The water and the bubbles we're slowly turning a light purple colour as the blood on him mixed with the blue-tinted water. There were tears of embarrassment in Error's eye sockets and he was really about to cry if the others wouldn't get outside right about then.

"lEavE." Error hissed, using his strings to throw Blueberry outside. Cross dodged the flying skeleton and apologised profusely as he left the bathroom and closed the door.

So vulnerable.

Small freak.

Jerk.

Error let the tears fall as the voices taunted him and quickly stood up, climbing out of the bathtub before he did anything reckless. He sunk to the tiled floor, dripping wet and bleeding slightly and let out a small sob as the voices faced him with all his failures.

You can't help anybody.

The only thing you can do is destroy!

Nobody wants you, piece of shit!!

Error covered the sides of his skull where his ears would be if he had any and closed his eye sockets tightly, trying to block out the voices.

So weak.

Pathetic...

Just die.

Error whimpered quietly and curled up tightly, sobbing quietly. He wasn't strong. He was weak. He was a pathetic excuse for a destroyer of universes. The voices were right...

 

Error didn't know how long he sat there, crying but a sudden knock at the door startled him out of it. He raised his hazy eye lights to the door and stared at it, hoping, praying that the person outside would just go away.

"Error? You've been in there for an awfully long time. Are you alright?" Cross asked, his question drowning out the voices. Error sniffled quietly, suddenly thankful for the noise the ventilation system was making because it drowned out his sobs. He wiped his tear-streaked cheek bones.

"m finE..." Error mumbled softly, hoping that the other had heard him. He took a towel and wrapped it around his already dried body, feeling small and miserable as the voices continued picking on him.

Small loser.

Error pushed open the door with a sigh, looking up at Cross, who was standing right in front of the bathroom.

"what?" Error asked as he stared up at the taller skeleton. Cross cleared his non-existent throat nervously.

"Well. We got worried about you." Cross explained, pointing at Blueberry who was sitting on the bed, being held back from running to Error by Killer, who looked so done with the world.

"i'm Okay." Error tried to reassure them, pulling the towel a bit tighter around himself. He could really use some clothes...

"you've been crying." Killer stated matter of factly, finally letting Blueberry go. The short skeleton immediately ran over to Error and checked him over, making sure not to touch him though.

"what if i did? nOnE Of yOur businEss." Error replied defensively, wiping at his right cheek bone. He rightened his glasses, frowning slightly.

"just know that if you want to talk we will listen." Killer clarified, flopping down on the bed.

"stars, i'm tired..." Killer sighed. Error relaxed slightly when the other left him alone and focused on Blueberry who was fussing around him, trying to check him over.

"i'm finE." Error huffed. He wasn't used to being around people for such a long period of time.

Because you have no friends!

"No, you're not!" Blueberry argued, looking like he was about to hug him.

"plEasE dOn't tOuch mE." Error reminded, taking a small step back. Blueberry stopped pacing around him and sighed, hugging Cross tightly. The taller skeleton winced slightly before hugging back.

"what have i walked into...?" A voice asked from the door. Error's skull snapped into that direction. He saw Dust standing there, looking over the situation, clothes in his arms.

"well... here are the clothes nightmare told me to get." Dust explained as he stepped into the room. He walked over to the bed and laid the clothes onto the pillow, flopping on top of Killer, who let out a groan when he was squished slightly.

"thank yOu." Error sighed as he took the clothes. He was really getting sick of running around in only a towel. He disappeared into the bathroom, hoping that once he was back, some of the other skeletons would be gone. He had already had enough social interaction that day to last him eons.

Error locked the door behind him before letting his towel drop to the floor. He made sure not to look into the mirror. He knew how bad he looked.

The dark blue hoodie he was holding looked a bit big but not nearly as gigantic as the red sweater he had been wearing before. He pulled it over his head carefully, as his skull was still hurting. He smiled slightly when he noticed that the sleeves covered his hands fully. So cozy. He pulled up the fluff-filled hood to cover his scarred skull and hugged himself contently. Nobody was watching him so he could indulge himself with the cozy fluff. He let out a small sigh, closing his eye sockets. The hoodie was so warm...

After a few moments Error opened his eye sockets again, his mismatched eye lights glowing brightly. He put on the white socks, the dark blue underpants and black sweatpants. Everything was so warm. He wondered how something could be this warm when he just put it on. It wasn't like he was exuding that much warmth either. Maybe a spell? Whatever the case, he was comfortable.

Error unlocked the door and slowly opened it, schooling his expression into indifference. He couldn't risk running around with a smile.

"do you like them?" Killer asked from beneath Dust, who had fallen asleep on top of him. The others were gone and Error breathed a sigh of relief. The only one conscious in the room couldn't move.

"thEy'RE awEsOmE. thank yOu." Error replied, crossing his arms to avoid hugging himself again. Now back to the main question. Was the clothing enchanted? Error let his arms fall to his sides to finger the fabric. Yeah. There was definitely a hint of magic in the hoodie.

"wOw. that spEll is nicE." Error sighed quietly. He felt a lot more relaxed than before. Maybe the magic hoodie had something to do with it but he couldn't care less.

"i'm glad you like it." Killer replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"would you like to keep it?" Killer asked, looking up at the shorter from where he was still trapped. Error's eye sockets widened. Killer would just give this to him? He knew the hoodie was hand-made and very well made too, the spell a particularly hard one. He had only gotten it right on the eighth attempt and even then it hadn't been as good as it could have been.

Error's eye lights were sparkling when he looked up at Killer.

"yOu... yOu wOuld givE this tO mE?" Error asked, not believing what he was hearing. When Killer nodded, a bright smile spread over his face.

"i'd lOvE that." Error murmured softly, hugging himself.

"thank yOu." He added quietly, eye lights glowing brightly.

"you're welcome." Killer replied, wheezing a bit. Error looked at the other in confusion until his gaze fell onto Dust. The skeleton seemed pretty heavy and even though Killer was the taller one, he could see why he had trouble breathing.

Error summoned some strings and carefully picked up Dust, lifting him off Killer who let out a sigh of relief. The dark skeleton gently placed the sleeping skeleton onto the bed.

"so... what would you like to do?" Killer asked as he sat up. Error frowned slightly. There wasn't really anything he wanted to do. The only things he ever did were destroying universes and in the sparse free time he had, he only ever watched Undernovela or sewed or knitted something.

"i havE nO idEa..." Error replied. Killer frowned slightly before his face lit up slightly.

"would you want to watch a movie with us?" Killer inquired. Error nodded in response. He really liked the idea of watching a movie. Maybe he'd even be able to fall asleep.

"great." Killer replied and pushed himself up, off the bed. He walked out of the room and Error was left with no other option than to follow him. Well. He could have stayed in the room but that would have been slightly counterproductive.

Error followed Killer down a few hallways which twisted and turned, leaving him completely confused. The castle was so big!

 

Finally they arrived in the big living room, where a big mess was. Cross and Blueberry were laying on the floor, a mountain of pillows and blankets surrounding them much like a makeshift nest.

"lOOks cOzy." Error mumbled quietly before flopping down on a large pillow, burying his face in it. It was so fluffy.

Error heard a few voices chuckle and Nightmare scolding the others lightly because they had been laughing at him. He found that he didn't mind at all. He ate a couple chocolate bars which Cross gave him and then finally managed to fall asleep, almost an hour into the movie.

The voices were pleasantly silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voices are a part of Error but always refer to him as 'you'. Sometimes they use 'we' but only in very rare cases such as asking Error where they are. 
> 
> The voices will continue to pop up every now and then. Their origin is unknown at this point but I have a feeling it won't be all too long until you get to know why they are in Error's head and torture him almost constantly. 
> 
> The voices are practically non-existent when Error talks to someone or listens to someone because they can't take control of Error when he has someone with him to ground him. 
> 
> The voices' sole purpose is it to torture Error enough to make him loose his mind and take over control to destroy universes. Error doesn't want to destroy. He hates to hurt people but the voices give him no choice.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Screaming for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wakes up a bit too early and has some interesting conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! It's not as long as the first one but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless.

Error yawned quietly when he woke up, blinking blearily. Where were his glasses again?

Blind freak.

Error ignored the voice, too tired to deal with it and looked around with hazy eye lights, his eye sockets half-lidded. When he spotted a spark of red, he blindly reached for it, feeling the familiar texture of his glasses. He took them and put them on, noticing how dirty the glass was. There were some small splotches of red and a bit of dirt. He should really clean them.

Now... Where was he again?

Error looked around, seeing the nest of pillows and blankets. Cross, Blueberry, Killer, Horror and Nightmare were sleeping peacefully, cuddled against each other. The smallest of them occasionally twitched in his sleep but that was normal for Blueberry.

Error sighed when his eye lights focused onto the clock and he saw that it was three a.m.

Why was his sleeping rhythm so screwed up? He really needed some more sleep but there was no way he would get any more. He sat up with another sigh and crossed his legs, leaning against the couch as he summoned a bit of his string. He pulled two knitting needles out of nowhere and started working on something only he knew. He might as well use all the free time he had.

"i didn't know you knitted." A voice stated suddenly, making Error twitch. He nearly shot one of his needles straight through the soul of the person who had snuck up on him but he managed to hold himself back at the last second.

Kill them.

Error turned and looked up at Horror. The Sans sure was pretty tall. The shorter skeleton fixed him with a silent glare as he returned to his work, trying to breathe steadily. Getting a panic attack or hyperventilating would achieve nothing.

"you can ignore me all you want." Horror sighed, turning away. Error did feel slightly bad for him. He hadn't meant to come off as cold but he also didn't want to talk to anybody at that time.

"sORRy..." Error mumbled quietly as he continued knitting. Horror turned to him again but Error’s attention was already back on his work. After a while he heard the other go back to the cuddle pile.

 

The next interruption didn't go that smooth. Error let out a choked sound when he felt something or rather someone (!) touch his back. His eye lights guttered out in panic. His whole back. There was something on his back!

"Just a blanket." Blueberry tried to calm him but Error was already gasping for breath, feeling light-headed as his soul screamed for oxygen.

"Nobody is touching you, nobody will hurt you. Calm down, Error." Blueberry explained, sitting down next to him. Error flinched back hard, staring at the other with wide eye sockets, his eye lights out. He shoved the thing that was presumably a blanket if you could trust what the shorter skeleton was saying, off of him, snatching it up with some of his strings. No soul. Either Ink or an object then.

After a few moments of forcibly trying to reignite his eye lights, his left one stayed on. Error looked up. There, held tightly by his strings, was a blanket. A simple, blue blanket. He had freaked out because of a blanket.

He wasn't making any progress. He was getting worse.

Did you really think you would ever get better?

Error flinched slightly. He removed his strings from the blanket, watching it flutter to the ground gently.

Then he looked at the culprit. Blueberry.

The small skeleton was crying.

Look what you've done.

"I'm so sorry, Error. I didn't mean to make you panic. I'm sorry..." Blueberry sobbed, choking on his words. Error frowned. He used one of his strings to gently rub the shorter's back. The short skeleton looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheek bones.

Error didn't say anything but nodded. He removed the string, the thought of touching anyone, even with his magic, made him nauseous. To put that much trust in anyone... They would just hurt him.

"I'm so sorry." Blueberry mumbled softly when he finally stopped crying. Error looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, his eye lights still slightly hazy around the edges.

"just dOn't dO it again..." Error replied quietly, frowning as he looked back at the floor.

"I definitely won't." Blueberry agreed. Error shot a glance at the clock which was fixed on the wall over the TV. It was five. He sighed quietly and flopped back onto the big pillow, sure that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Blueberry asked, tugging at his bandana nervously. Error frowned slightly as he thought about it. He wasn't really hungry.

"nO thanks." Error responded, closing his eye sockets. He doubted that he would be able to eat anything. He couldn't and didn't want to either.

"Okay." Blueberry said, sitting down next to the cuddle pile.

After a while Error resumed his knitting, still laying down. Maybe he'd be able to fall asleep while working...

 

A few hours later, some movement made Error look up. Killer was sitting up, blinking slightly. He seemed disorientated. The dark skeleton gave a small wave to show the other that he was awake. Blueberry was asleep, cuddled up to Horror. The short skeleton didn't seem to mind being around any of the dark Sanses.

"mornin'..." Killer mumbled sleepily, standing up. He seemed a bit wobbly and disappointed that he had woken up. Error gave a second wave, not wanting to wake anyone up with his glitchy voice.

Freak.

He laid his work to the side, looking up at the taller skeleton as he approached him.

Killer flopped down a few steps away from him.

"i'm so tired..." Killer sighed, shifting a bit to get more comfortable.

"... insOmnia?" Error asked a few moments later. Killer shook his head.

"got nightmares and dun wanna risk havin' one..." He mumbled sleepily, closing his eye sockets. Error nodded and took his knitting needles, continuing to knit.

 

Error smiled when he was finally done with his project and quickly slipped the black, fingerless gloves into his jacket, slipping the normal black gloves on, wrapping the long, dark blue scarf around his neck. Finally most of his scars were covered up. He had felt oddly exposed with some of them on display. He pulled the scarf up a bit to cover his mouth and let the ends of it hang off his shoulders, trailing behind him.

Error glanced at the clock. It was eight a.m. Killer was sleeping on a pillow near him peacefully and the skeletons in the cuddle pile were still asleep. He sighed and stood up slowly, making sure not to put too much weight onto his right leg, which was still stinging slightly.

What should he do now? He couldn't sleep, didn't want to wake anyone up and every other option that came to his mind was crossed off just as quickly. He sighed. He could of course just stay here but his legs were protesting against that idea, already aching a bit because he had been sitting in the same position for way too long.

After a while of contemplating he came to the conclusion that there was no other option than to take a walk. He could explore the castle while he was at it too.

Mind made up, Error crossed the room, careful not to step on anyone and opened a random door. There were many doors so he just took the first one that caught his attention. All the doors looked the same though...

Error opened the door quietly and stepped out into the hallway, closing it behind him with a soft, almost inaudible click. He wouldn't want to wake anyone. He walked down the hallway, making sure to keep his steps light and pulled the jacket Killer had given him tighter around himself, feeling slightly uneasy.

Shit. He knew that feeling. He always felt like that whenever-

You're going to get lost and nobody will search for you and you'll die.

You'll starve to death.

But you can't die.

Enough hunger pains to last you decades.

Error flinched. Fuck. He had hoped the voices would leave him alone. Apparently the close proximity of the other skeletons had held them back. Or maybe they had been quiet because he had been relaxed? No. He'd already tried that.

Endless torture!

That didn't sound all that pleasurable. Error turned around and went back the way he had come from, walking as quickly as he could without breaking into a run.

Error quickened his pace when he saw that door that he had come through and already reached his hand out to grab the doorknob, ten feet, when suddenly a loud screeching sound tore through his still agitated skull. The magic inside him was roaring and he stumbled, falling to his hands and knees as the voices screamed at him incoherently, screeching and shrieking as loudly as they could.

Error gasped loudly, his soul speeding up in panic as he tried to reach the door by crawling towards it but his skull was burning from the inside and he felt like it was going to implode or even explode. He let out a pained whimper, clenching his eye sockets shut tightly. He fell over, gasping for air as he started scratching at his skull. His gloves prevented him from doing any real damage as he curled up on the floor, the voices screaming.

 

"ERROR!!!" A familiar voice shouted. He couldn't place them. He didn't even know where he was anymore. Or who he was for that matter. He had no idea why he was using a male pronoun either. It just sounded right.

Oh right. The screaming. Suddenly the unintelligible shrieks tapered off, leaving Error laying in an exhausted heap of bones.

Right. His name was Error. And he was a skeleton monster. A very weird one at that.

Where was he again? He opened his eye sockets and his eye lights flickered weakly, his magic sapped for reasons he couldn't remember. At least his skull didn't hurt as much as it normally did when he had one of his attacks. That was a nice and very welcome change.

"Error!!" Someone shouted again. Error directed his wavering gaze up, looking at a small skeleton who was kneeling by his side, looking incredibly worried. He tuned the other's rambling out to focus on remembering just who the hell that was.

Blue bandana, unnaturally invested in other people's problems, even when they should stay out of it...

Blueberry.

And like that everything clicked and Error could suddenly remember everything that had happened. There was agitated talking all around him and his skull was pounding painfully, his magic almost completely sapped.

Error let out a low groan and closed his eye sockets again. From what he had been able to see, Blueberry, Nightmare and his gang were all standing around him, discussing what they needed to do.

"guys. he's conscious." Killer mentioned casually, seeming pretty calm. Error was thankful for that. He didn't want everyone fussing around him like he was made of glass.

"Error? Error, can you hear me?" Blueberry asked worriedly, sitting way too close for Error's liking. He sighed.

"back... Off..." Error mumbled exhaustedly, not even a hint of malice behind it. It was just a reminder for Blueberry of something he should already know and respect.

"Oh. Ah. Sorry." Blueberry mumbled and Error could feel his presence back off. He sighed thankfully and shifted a bit to lay the side of his skull onto the ground. His position was getting really uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out here?" Cross asked, ever the curious one. They should really give him the cinnamon roll award.

"walk. panic." Error explained shortly, his limited magic making speaking harder than normal.

"Oh. Sorry for asking." Cross apologised quietly, sounding really sorry to have brought it up.

"'s finE..." Error mumbled, feeling numbness spread throughout his whole body as his soul practically screamed for food.

"do you need something?" Killer asked. The shifting sound made Error think that the other had stood up.

"fOOd..." Error responded quietly, his voice much too soft to be considered healthy for him.

"be right back." Killer replied and then there was a snap of teleportation that startled Error extremely. Where would he come back, where was he?!

"Error. Please calm down." Blueberry tried to calm him and only then did he notice that his breathing and his soul had started speeding up.

Error mumbled an incoherent thanks, grunting slightly as he managed to force his breathing to normalcy. He felt like shit. He felt so bad...

Error relaxed slightly, his weary bones untensing a bit. His whole body ached.

"do you feel up to moving the few steps to the living room?" Dust asked, crouching down next to Error.

"i could lift you with my blue magic if you want to." Dust explained. Error looked up, staring at the other exasperatedly.

"dO i lOOk likE i can mOvE?" Error replied sarcastically. Dust huffed and stood up again, snapping his fingers. The shorter skeleton let out a yelp as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly, curling in on himself as he shivered slightly. His soul was protesting the hold slightly but he knew Dust wouldn't hurt him. Or at least he liked to think that. What if-?

Error didn't get further because his train of thought was interrupted by Dust depositing him on the couch gently. He sunk into the cushions with a soft groan, closing his eye sockets.

That was much better. He opened his eye sockets again, his weakly flickering eye sockets moving around a bit to look at the others. Cross and Blueberry were sitting next to each other, opposite of him while Dust and Horror sat on couches on either side of him, everyone facing a wooden coffee table in the middle.

After a small while where the other skeletons started talking to one another and Error got more and more nervous, his eye lights flickering every few moments, Killer came along, carrying a large plate filled with various sandwiches. He put it onto the coffee table that stood in the middle of the seating arrangement and plopped down next to Horror.

Error eyed the sandwiches suspiciously as everyone took one. He hadn't eaten anything except chips and chocolate for years...

Error tentatively reached out, nearly toppling over as he almost failed to balance himself and took a sandwich, his eye sockets still wide with fear that he would fall over and split his skull open on the coffee table.

He sat back again and held the sandwich a little too tight for comfort. Not that a sandwich really cared about that. He eyed it warily as if it was suddenly going to come alive and eat him instead of the other way around. The dark skeleton brought the sandwich which was filled with substances he couldn't name up to his mouth and took a small, tentative bite out of it.

He regretted it immediately. His mouth was on fire and tears shot into his eye sockets, his eye lights guttering out in pain. That had been something he had never known how to handle. Spicy food. The taste was even worse with his five tongues. He choked slightly, coughing as he put the sandwich onto the coffee table.

"Error? Are you alright? Do you need milk?" Horror asked, understanding his pain. Everyone else at the table liked spicy food except him and by the coughing he supposed Error didn't like spicy food either.

Error nodded, his mouth and non-existent throat burning as tears slid down his cheek bones.

After a few moments Error looked up, his eye sockets a small bit brighter and his movements a lot less shaky because of the food he had consumed. Horror was holding a glass out to him and he gladly took it, taking great care not to touch the other's hands.

"th-thanks..." Error mumbled quietly before gulping down a lot of the milk, drinking nearly half of it in one big gulp.

Error sighed as he set the glass down on the table. At least his mouth wasn't burning as much as before. He looked up at Horror who was still standing next to him.

"which OnEs wOn't sEt my mOuth aflamE?" He asked the taller skeleton, frowning slightly. Horror chuckled, sitting down on the same couch, a respectful distance away. He pointed at a type of sandwich.

"Those ones are okay to eat and those. Everything else is hellish fire because these people-" He gestured all around him at the other skeletons. "-are apparently little masochist freaks because they like having their tongues burned off." Horror explained, making the others laugh. Error frowned slightly. What was a masochist...? He decided that it wasn't important and nodded, taking one of the sandwiches Horror had showed him.

Error eyed the sandwich dubiously but then took a small bite. It tasted pretty good and his mouth wasn't set aflame. That was a plus.

"mm. tastEs gOOd..." Error mumbled around his mouthful of sandwich. He closed his eye sockets and hummed happily as he slowly ate his sandwich, savouring the delicious taste. That had been the first real meal he had eaten in decades.

"do you want more?" Killer asked, making Error look up. He shook his head. He was completely full.

"nO thanks." Error replied. He stood up and stretched a bit, his magic recharged.

"thank yOu fOR thE fOOd and EvERything yOu guys did. i'm gOnna lEavE nOw." Error announced. Blueberry's eye sockets widened.

"No! You can't leave." Blueberry interjected, frowning. Error froze in the motion of opening a portal and looked back at him.

"why nOt?" Error asked, genuinely confused as to why he couldn't leave.

"You're obviously not doing well. We want to help you get better." Blueberry explained, taking a step towards the slightly taller skeleton.

"Blueberry's right." Nightmare spoke up, voicing what the others were thinking too. Horror nodded, silently agreeing with the other.

"we can't hold you here against your will but if you want to stay, you can." Killer explained.

"Didn't you say that you don't want to destroy AUs?" Cross pointed out. Error frowned. Cross did have a point. He didn't want to hurt anybody. Maybe he could stay for a little while.

"Okay... i'll stay." Error conceded after a moment of thinking about it. Blueberry let out a sigh that he could only identify as immense relief and the others looked relieved too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. War day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets to participate on war day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

A week and a half later:

 

Error shifted slightly as he woke up, letting out a tired grumble. He had only had two nightmares that night. At least that was improving. He still didn't want to sleep at all. The bad thing was that unlike in the anti-void, in the hideout he got tired and needed to sleep. The others had been adamant he'd sleep for at least four hours too...

Blueberry had left on the second day after he had agreed to staying in the hideout. He still had his AU after all. The person he had spent most time with the last week and a half had been Cross who had been in the hideout all the time.

Error stood up and slipped on the comfortable hoodie that Killer had given him, snuggling into the warm and comfortable material with a happy sigh. He put on his glasses. The dark skeleton closed his eye sockets contently and walked to the door of his room which was thankfully nothing like that bleak place he had called his home previously. The walls and the ceiling were were a soft shade of blue which was admittedly pretty relaxing. He liked the colour blue.

Error opened the door, flinching back slightly when Cross zoomed through the hallway, giggling as he was being chased by Horror who was holding his gigantic battle axe. The taller skeleton had a wide grin on his face. Either he thought that he could catch Cross or they were just play-fighting. Error thought it was the latter.

Thinking. Didn't we agree that thinking doesn't-

"morning, error…" Dust mumbled sleepily, stumbling past Error's door.

"mORning." Error replied, following Dust to the living room. They had cereal for breakfast.

Error didn't even make it halfway through his bowl before he felt like he couldn't eat anymore. He placed his bowl on the table and leaned back into the couch cushions with a sigh.

"Today's Sunday." Nightmare spoke up, startling Error slightly. He looked over at the taller skeleton, his glitches worsening slightly. What did the fact that it was Sunday mean?

"Yes!" Cross exclaimed loudly, jumping up and doing a fist pump. Dust, who was sitting next to him, rolled his eye lights slightly but he was smiling at how excited the young skeleton seemed.

"War day." Nightmare explained with a grim smirk. Error stared at the excited skeletons with wide eye sockets. War day? Why were they that excited for something called 'war day'? Maybe he was getting it all wrong…

"what's waR day?" Error asked, his brow ridges scrunched up in confusion. Killer smirked, getting out a knife.

"war day is pretty much a trip to a random au where we eat lunch and just wander around." Killer explained. Nightmare nodded.

"But since nobody would let us into their AU willingly, we take weapons with us. Most times Ink fights us so we decided on the term 'war day'." He added. Error nodded.

"Would you like to accompany us?" Nightmare asked. Error hummed in thought. It would be really nice to be outside again but Ink could see him and try to hurt him. On the other hand, Nightmare and the dark Sanses were there too and from what he'd gathered in the time he had spent at the hideout, they didn't want him to get hurt.

"Okay…" Error responded, summoning a string. He played around with it, trying to distract himself from the very real possibility that he could meet Ink.

 

Nightmare stood up and opened a dark portal which would bring them to a random AU. They jumped through the portal one by one until only Error was left. He glanced around, feeling a bit unsure but eventually walked through the portal.

Error looked around curiously, his mismatched eye lights roving over the landscape in front of him. They were standing on top of a small hill, plains all around them. The grass was a soft green and there were a few trees strewn about, birds chirping from the branches.

"Error! Over here!" Cross called excitedly, sitting on a picnic blanket, a big smile on his face. The chocolate bar in his hand had Error complying immediately.

He sat down next to Cross, looking at the chocolate bar hopefully. He didn't say anything though.

"Here you go." Cross announced and handed him the chocolate bar. Error smiled and took it, unwrapping the treat happily. He crumpled the wrapper up into a ball and opened a small portal, throwing the wrapper inside.

"Where does that portal lead?" Cross asked curiously, staring at the space where the portal had been.

"tO thE living rOOm Of thE sans that hElpEd Ink huRt mE." Error explained, frowning slightly as he started nibbling on his chocolate bar. Cross' brow ridges furrowed in thought.

"Do you want my trash too?" Cross asked. Error nodded with a small smirk.

 

Error, Cross, Killer and Nightmare sat on the big picnic blanket, watching as Horror and Dust fought over the last piece of cake. It was food, so Horror wanted it and it had strawberries on top of it which meant Dust wanted it.

"i think dust will win this time." Killer spoke up.

"But Horror has that murderous gleam in his eyes." Cross pointed out. Dust pulled out a steak knife and threw it at Horror, knocking his axe out of his hand.

"unlike horror, dust practised." Killer explained as Dust jumped to the right to dodge Horror's charge attack. The taller skeleton stumbled and fell to the ground. Dust tackled him with a war cry and tickled him relentlessly. Horror gasped for air as he laughed loudly, tears in his eye sockets. Error chuckled softly as he watched the two.

"do you want some chocolate cake?" Killer asked, digging around in his dimensional box. Error's eye sockets widened. Chocolate… cake?!

"Yes, please!" Cross replied with a big smile. Killer chuckled softly and pulled out a big chocolate cake. He cut off a piece and put it onto a napkin, handing it to the shorter skeleton who placed it on his lap and started eating like he was starving.

"error? that question was directed at everyone." Killer explained softly. Error's eye sockets widened. He could taste that delicious smelling delicacy?! Sign him up!

"cOu… cOuld i plEasE havE sOmE tOO?" Error asked tentatively, staring intensely at Killer. The slightly taller skeleton promptly flushed a bit, not that Error noticed and cut off a piece for him, grumbling something under his breath. Nightmare, who was sitting next to him, chuckled.

“thank yOu!” Error thanked Killer happily, taking the chocolate cake with a big smile on his face. Chocolate…

Error took a small bite, humming happily. It tasted amazing. It made him want to try to hug Killer but he knew that was a stupid idea.

 

Error looked up from his delicious slice of chocolate cake when Dust and Horror approached them, the former holding the strawberry cake triumphantly.

“i told ya” Killer reminded, smirking. He gave Dust a high five. Error nodded and happily continued eating his cake. So delicious…

Error looked up when he heard a rustling sound from a bush. What-?

Error's eye sockets widened in fear and shock when suddenly Ink jumped out, standing in front of them, giant paintbrush at the ready.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Ink thundered loudly, making Error flinch back, his mismatched eye lights small pinpricks. Nightmare frowned and stepped in front of Error, blocking the AU protector's view.

“We're enjoying our day off.” Nightmare explained calmly, his angrily twitching tentacles not reflecting his calm voice. Error looked over his shoulder when suddenly the blanket he was sitting on was tugged. Killer was gesturing for him to get off, packing up everything they had brought to the AU while the others looked ready to battle.

Error slowly got off the blanket, not wanting to alert Ink and helped Killer put everything away by storing some things in his inventory.

“What do you want here?” Nightmare asked lowly, his voice almost a growl as he glowered at Ink.

“I want to defeat Error once and for all!” Ink announced, making Error flinch hard.

“stay behind me…” Killer murmured as he stepped in front of Error. The shorter skeleton nodded, trembling slightly as he took a few steps back to give the other some room.

“Step out of the way and noone will be hurt.” Ink demanded. Error winced. That wasn't true. Ink wanted to hurt him for destroying AUs…

Nightmare growled, his tentacles sharpening to deadly points. He was clearly itching for a fight.

Error took a small step back when the tip of Ink's paintbrush started dripping acidic paint.

Coward. You let others fight for you.

Error's eye lights blazed. That was not true. He only didn't want to get hurt again.

Coward.

Then Ink struck Nightmare with his paintbrush, knocking him aside effortlessly. Error winced slightly, his insides burning with anger. He couldn't let Ink harm his… friends.

Error's eye lights blazed with anger as his strings materialised around him. He thrusted a hand out in front of him and his strings wrapped around Ink's paintbrush, ripping it out of his grip. He threw it away as far as he could, his eye lights burning with a cold fire.

“lEavE thEm alOnE.” Error demanded, his strings ready to ensnare Ink should he attack.

“Error.” Ink hissed, his voice filled with hatred. He pulled out a green vial of paint and took a step forward, throwing it at Killer who was still standing slightly in front of Error.

Error's eye lights hardened and he was in front of Killer before he even knew it, a blinding pain exploding in his ribcage. He let out a pained grunt, squeezing his eye sockets shut in pain.

Idiot!

Error opened his eye sockets quickly when he heard a scream. Ink was on the floor, pinned down by Cross who was holding his knife-like sword to Ink's throat, his eye lights burning with rage. He quickly and precisely wrapped his strings around Ink.

“why aRE yOu hERE?” Error asked, his voice a low growl as he scowled at Ink. Killer replaced Cross’ sword with his knife and Horror helped the short skeleton stand up, giving him a high five.

“Good job, guys.” Nightmare praised, glowering down at Ink with a malicious smirk.

“Let me go!” Ink shouted, trembling. Error wasn't sure whether it was from anger or from fear but by the tone of his voice he thought it was probably the former.

Kill him!

He never showed you any mercy!!!

“havE yOu EvER lEt mE gO whEn i plEadEd fOR mERcy?” Error asked in a low growl, the strings tightening around Ink. The bound skeleton opened his mouth as if to answer, his expression morphing to shock as he kept silent, snapping his mouth back shut. He noticed that Cross threw him a worried glance.

Get rid of him!

You can finally get revenge!!

“i wOn’t bE mERciful EithER-” Error went to say when suddenly a blinding pain shot through his skull. There was a dull cracking sound and a ringing sound in his head.

“Error!” Someone shouted, barely managing to break through the haze that covered his mind.

What had he been about to do?! He had almost killed Ink! Sure, Ink had hurt him and often at that but he didn't want to kill him!!!

Error's eye sockets filled with error signs as he was pushed to the ground, someone pinning him to the floor.

They're touching you!! Get them off!!!!

Error let out an ear-splitting scream as he struggled against the hold, tears in his eye sockets. His strings tightened around Ink. He materialised some more, trying to get the suffocating presence on top of him off. Tears streamed down his eye sockets, his whole body trembling hard.

They'll kill you!!

“stOp!!!” Error screeched panickedly, thrashing wildly. He gasped as the person on top of him was ripped off, either by his strings or someone else.

“Retreat! Error's hurt!!” Someone familiar shouted. … Nightmare…? Error thought hazily.

He winced when a portal opened up directly underneath him, the impact on the floor robbing him of his senses.

 

Wake up! What if we’re in danger?!!

Error let out a pained groan. Maybe he had passed out at one point, he wasn't really sure but the fact that the voice had told him to wake up made him think that he had passed out.

The horrible pain in his skull had tapered off into a dull thrum and he was laying on his front, on a soft surface, covered by the same blanket Blueberry had scared him with. He was probably on the couch in the hideout. He was safe.

You're never safe. They'll backstab you like everyone else.

Error shook his head slightly to get rid of the voice, a pained grunt escaping him as he jostled his skull. The injury didn't seem to be all that bad. He only had a really bad headache because of it. Healing magic was thrumming through him, slowly fixing his wound. He couldn't recognise the magic signature. That was definitely healing gel then. His skull was bandaged too. One of the dark Sanses had probably fixed him up. He should thank them. … later.

Error opened his eye sockets carefully, only enough to peek through should his eye lights decide it was a good idea to show themselves.

“Error? Are you conscious?” Horror asked worriedly.

“m-hm…” Error mumbled quietly, sighing in relief when his eye lights materialised.

“On a scale from one to ten how much pain are you in?” Horror asked quietly. Error wasn't sure whether he was still dazed and couldn't hear him well or if he was talking quiet on purpose to avoid agitating him. Whichever it was, he was thankful. He shifted slightly and held three fingers up. It was way better than other pains he had experienced.

“Well. That's good at least.” Horror replied with a slight chuckle. Error made a soft, affirmative sound. His eye lights shrunk slightly when he remembered why he had freaked out.

Somebody wanted to kill you.

“w-whO tOuchEd mE…?” Error asked, his voice nothing more than a quiet murmur.

“It was Dream. Dust pushed him off as quickly as he could but he wasn't fast enough to spare you a panic attack. The light Sanses ambushed us.” Horror explained calmly. Error felt the obligation to nod but his skull still hurt so he refrained from doing so. Instead he made a sound that he thought sounded affirmative.

Weakling.

“Do you need some painkillers?” Horror asked and if Error concentrated on his voice enough he thought he could hear worry in his tone.

“i think sO?” Error asked more than replied. He wasn't exactly sure how strong their painkillers were. Maybe they wouldn't help at all, maybe they would knock him off his feet, though he highly doubted that. He saw Horror nod slightly from the corner of his eyes and then he stood up, blurring more and more the further he got away.

Right. Glasses. Where were his glasses?

You lost them, fucking freak!

Error winced slightly, closing his eye sockets. Where had he seen them last…?

He had been wearing them while they were ambushed. Then he'd got knocked on his skull and everything had went blurry.

Error's eye sockets opened in realisation. His glasses were still in that AU! What was he going to do?! Without his glasses to stabilise his vision he was useless! It was going to get worse…

You'll be blind!!

Error winced. He didn't want it to get so bad again that he couldn't see anything. That was always so horrible.

“h-hORROR…?” Error stammered quietly, hoping that the other was in hearing range. There was a beat of silence that made him panic slightly, thinking that he was all alone, blind and helpless as he was.

“Yeah?” Horror replied finally, making a bolt if relief shoot through Error. Stars… He had been about to panic for real.

“my glassEs aRE gOnE…” Error responded, his voice barely a whisper.

Speak up, moron!

He won't hear you!

Like everybody else!

Hahaha!!

Error winced, curling in on himself slightly. Tears collected in his eye sockets as he stared at where Horror had disappeared longingly. He didn't want to be alone…

“you okay there, error?” Killer asked carefully. Though Error was sure he hadn't meant to, the other still startled him quite a bit as he sat down on the chair Horror had been occupying previously.

“whEn wE gOt ambushEd i lOst my glassEs…” Error explained quietly. Killer winced slightly, a worried expression on his face. Then he suddenly looked determined. The shorter skeleton wondered why.

“i'll try to get your glasses back.” Killer explained, standing up swiftly. Error looked up at the other. He was being serious! That was amazing!l'd bE awEsOmE, thanks.” Error replied, a small smile on his face.

“Got the painkillers!” Horror exclaimed as he entered what Error had dubbed the living room. He couldn't validate his statement because he couldn't see what he was holding or whether he was holding anything at all.

Killer nodded at Error and left. The short skeleton glanced up when Horror approached him.

“Here.” Horror said, holding out a bottle of pills to him. Error sat up slowly, wincing at how hard his skull was pounding. He took the bottle carefully, frowning at it doubtfully. There wasn't any label on it.

They're trying to kill you!!

“Painkillers.” Horror explained. “We're not trying to poison you. Could've done that a long time ago.” He added reassuringly. Error nodded. The taller skeleton was right. If they would have wanted to kill him they'd have done it already.

“hOw many?” Error asked softly. He had no idea how many he could safely consume.

You can't die, idiot!

Right… Didn't mean that he wouldn't be harmed by an overdose.

“You have to take about two pills.” Horror replied. Error nodded in response and opened the bottle, downing three painkillers. He had said 'about two’. One more wouldn't hurt him.

Error nearly choked when he swallowed the pills dry, tears collecting in the corners of his eye sockets. That was just his luck, wasn't it? He grimaced as an awful taste spread over his five tongues and had to fight the urge to gag, swallowing hard.

Horror quickly handed him a glass of water. Error took it silently and downed its contents in mere moments. He carefully set the empty glass onto the coffee table, wiping his burning eye sockets.

“th-thanks.” Error gasped out quietly.

“Don't mention it.” Horror replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

Error sighed softly as he felt his magic dissolve the painkillers. Stars that felt good. His soul was calming down a bit and his body slowly stopped aching, his overactive senses numbing slightly as he relaxed.

“i got them.” Killer gasped out. Error opened his eye sockets, wondering when he had closed them. Horror was still in the exact spot he had been before so he figured he hadn't dozed off. He raised his hazy eye lights, tilting his head slightly. He couldn't see Killer. He was too far away.

“i got your glasses.” Killer explained, walking to the couch. He was panting slightly, scratch marks all over his body. He was holding Error's glasses victoriously. The sight made the shorter skeleton chuckle slightly. He took his glasses with a grateful smile.

“thanks, killER.” Error thanked Killer, putting on his glasses. His eye light magic stabilised instantly. Yes! He could see again!

“do you still want some of the chocolate cake?” Killer asked gently. Error's eye lights brightened up with hope. There was still some chocolate cake left? He really wanted some. The dark skeleton nodded eagerly.

“yEs, plEasE.” He added aloud, smiling slightly. The thought of that wonderful fluffy chocolaty goodness melting in his mouth was making his mouth water.

“You okay?” Horror asked, carefully sitting down next to the shorter skeleton. Error nodded, slightly proud that he wasn't panicking with the other so close. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. His eye lights brightened up a bit more when he caught sight of the chocolate cake. It smelled delicious! Error was almost drooling as Killer held out the plate and took it with a grateful smile, his fingers brushing against the taller skeleton's slightly. He only noticed when he already had the plate on his lap and the first bite of chocolate cake in his mouth but decided the cake was more important.

“i’m sorry for touching you.” Killer apologised, looking and sounding slightly confused.

“it's Okay. i'm RElaxEd Right nOw sO i dOn’t mind.” Error explained, smiling slightly as he ate his piece of chocolate cake. It was so delicious.

“that's cool.” Killer replied, sounding slightly proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Losing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to conquer his haphephobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^^

Two weeks later: 

Error winced slightly as he shook Dust's hand. His eye lights flickered a bit but didn't disappear anymore. That was nice because it normally sent him into a panic and he didn't want that. 

“good job.” Dust said with a big smile as he let go of the shorter skeleton's hand. 

“thanks…” Error responded, cheering internally. 

As if that was- 

Error drowned the voice out effortlessly. He'd done good. Dust had even said so. What the voices thought was not important. 

“Lunch is done!” Horror called out, making Error wince slightly. It would take a while until he was used to loud sounds.  
  


Error nibbled on his piece of pizza, watching silently as the dark Sanses talked about missions.

“error? would you like to go on a mission with me and cross?” Killer suggested. Error tilted his skull slightly. He really wanted to get out of the castle for a bit but was he desperate enough to want to join them on a probably dangerous mission? Yes, he was. He trusted Killer and Cross and all of the others too. They wouldn't abandon him. 

How do you know-

“suRE.” Error agreed quietly, eating the last bite of his pizza slice. He was still not used to eating much and while he now ate three times a day, he didn't eat very much. 

“That's awesome!” Cross exclaimed excitedly, practically vibrating in his seat. 

“I'll come along too.” Nightmare announced, leaning back in his chair slightly. Killer nodded, seeming glad that they had extra backup. 

This was certainly going to be interesting.  
  


Error walked behind Nightmare, Killer and Cross slowly, examining the AU around him. They were walking through Waterfall, the glowing, blue echo-flowers mesmerising. They were whispering normal conversations and secrets alike, twinkling in the dark.

“what are we supposed to do anyways?” Killer asked, looking up at Nightmare in question as he tested the sharpness of his knife.

“The usual. Wreak havoc, cause negative emotions.” Nightmare explained. Error walked a bit faster and fell into step with Cross. He was kind of curious how they were planning on wreaking havoc. 

“Can we use grenades?” Cross asked, looking up at Nightmare pleadingly. 

“error doesn't like loud sounds, cross.” Killer interjected before Nightmare could respond. The tall skeleton just nodded. Error felt kind of bad that Cross couldn't use grenades because of him. 

“True…” Cross conceded. “Let's start here!” He suggested, pointing at an accumulation of monsters. 

“sure.” Killer agreed, brandishing his knife as he summoned a few bones that trailed after him as he continued walking into the direction of the monsters. Error stood a good distance away, watching the three as Cross drew his knife-like sword and Nightmare sharpened his tentacles. He didn't want to be in the way. 

Error leaned against the wall as the first monsters noticed the newcomers, easily freaking out at the already drawn weapons. The first two barely had any time to react before Killer shot a bone through one of them and cut down another. Cross circled them, blocking their escape path. They had some obvious experience in this. Error thought as he saw a monster crumple to dust because of a well-placed blow from Nightmare's tentacles. The shortest of the three stayed more on the defensive side, never once dusting a monster. He wondered what the other's stats were… 

“Please!!! Leave us alone!!!” One of the monsters screamed moments before they died. Error's attention was ripped away from the fight when he suddenly heard the sound of a portal opening. He never got any rest… 

“Yo, Error! Been searching for ya, homie.” A familiar voice exclaimed excitedly. Error sighed in relief when he noticed it was Fresh. 

“hi, fREsh.” Error greeted, waving at the taller skeleton for the lack of ability to do anything else. 

“Where've you been, bro?” Fresh asked, leaning against the wall next to Error. 

“i’vE bEEn staying with thE dark sansEs.” Error explained, sighing softly. “i'm sick and tiREd Of bEing bEatEn up fOR sOmEthing nOt in my cOntROl.” He added, staring off into the distance. 

“Those voices are truly unrad.” Fresh agreed. He winced as he spasmed slightly. No. That was lagging. 

“is thE cOdE fighting yOu?” Error asked, frowning slightly. Whenever Fresh possessed a body, the code started fighting back after a bit, trying to kill the virus. Then Fresh had to switch to a new body, the old host dusting because of the codes. 

“Yup. Need to get a new bod flipping quick!” Fresh replied. 

“yOu cOuld takE thE REsidEnt sans.” Error suggested. Fresh nodded, pushing his shades up a bit. 

“Was planning on doing that actually, Errs.” Fresh replied, a harsh shiver ripping through him. Error tilted his skull slightly. Errs? Was he referring to him? He frowned worriedly. 

“dO yOu nEEd sOmE hElp?” Error offered concernedly. 

“Naw…” Fresh responded, trailing off when he glitched slightly. “Um.. Okay. I need some help.” He admitted. Error nodded. It was obvious that he needed help. 

“lEt’s dO it.” Error replied, a small smirk on his face when he caught sight of the Sans conveniently fighting against the others. He summoned his strings and wrapped them around the Sans who had been in the process of casting an attack against Nightmare. He yanked the skeleton back like a puppet and held him in front of Fresh. 

Kill him!

The Sans’ face was warped with terror as Error used a bone to knock him out. He only tapped the skull gently. 

“hERE yOu gO.” Error told Fresh, smiling. 

“Thanks.” Fresh gasped, glitching harshly. He handed Error his glasses and closed his eye sockets for a second. When he opened them again his soul was glowing brightly and his gaze was empty as he took a step towards the Sans. His soul floated to the skeleton's eye socket and settled inside his skull, Fresh's old body crumpling to dust. 

That had been a close call. 

“yOu Okay?” Error asked, poking Fresh with one of his strings. Fresh twitched slightly, his soul glowing. He cleared his throat as he flexed his hands slightly, still tied up by Error's strings. 

“Yup, bro.” He replied, smiling. “Can you let me down?” Fresh asked, his soul glowing brightly. 

Error nodded and let the taller skeleton down, handing him his shades. 

“Thanks.” Fresh thanked him, wobbling a bit when he suddenly had no support. Error grabbed his hand with a slight wince and helped him support himself. 

“Woah! You're touching me!” Fresh exclaimed excitedly, carefully making sure that he didn't squeeze Error's hand. The latter smiled when he noticed the gesture. 

“yEah…” Error replied, scratching his tear marks nervously. Fresh let go immediately, backing up slightly. 

“Don't push yourself, okay?” Fresh reminded him. Error nodded with a small smile. 

“yOu nEithER.” Error replied. Fresh responded with a nod. The shorter skeleton knew that he wasn't too keen on physical contact either. 

Error looked over at the fight when he heard a loud scream. Cross. His eye lights flared with rage when he saw that the other was clutching his arm with a pained expression. He opened a portal and was next to him in mere moments, shielding a blow that he wouldn't have been able to dodge with a gasterblaster. The slightly taller skeleton looked down at him and shot him a thankful smile. Error nodded and used his strings to wrap the soul of the monster up. He noticed that they hadn't killed any more monsters since he had last looked. They were aiming for fear, not for deaths. 

Error tightened the strings dangerously with a menacing smile. The monster's fear shot through the roof. 

“We got what we need.” Nightmare announced, opening a portal to a random AU. Error nodded and dropped the monster unceremoniously, ignoring the groan of pain. 

“um.. cOuld wE... maybE…” Error stammered quietly, still not used to asking for things. Killer looked over at him. 

“yeah?” He inquired. 

“cOu… cOuld fREsh cOmE OvER foR dinnER?” Error asked slightly nervously. He was stupid for asking. Why would he even think that? 

“Ooh. I'd like that.” Fresh interjected excitedly. Error startled slightly. He hadn't noticed Fresh standing next to him. 

“But what about his possession abilities?” Nightmare asked dubiously, frowning at Fresh. 

“I just got a new body.” Fresh replied, spinning once. “Nice, ain't it?” He smiled. 

“yEah.” Error agreed, noticing that he was relaxed. A stubborn thought penetrated his mind. He'd try to hug Fresh. The taller skeleton seemed happy about the compliment. 

“pERmissiOn tO hug?” Error asked Fresh. The taller nodded excitedly and spread his arms. Error stepped forward and hugged Fresh gently, glad that the other wasn't hugging him back. 

Cross gasped quietly. 

“You have to make a chocolate cake now.” Cross whispered. “And Dust owes me fifty chocolate bars.” He added happily. 

Error pulled back, shivering slightly. But he felt proud of himself. 

“wow. good job, error.” Killer praised him, smiling. Error looked over at him and smiled. 

“He can come with us. You trust him so we'll give him the benefit of doubt.” Nightmare explained, stepping through the portal. Error smiled slightly. 

“cOmE On.” Error beckoned Fresh, walking to the portal. He stepped through, the multivoid rushing around him as he travelled through it to another AU. 

Error looked around. The AU seemed pretty normal. They were in Snowdin which meant that Ink wouldn't be caught dead here. He knew that Ink hated snow or something that had to do with Snowdin and always stayed away from it. 

Error's eye lights flared slightly when he heard something crack slightly. He dove out of the way of a spear on pure instinct, pulling Fresh behind a rock. He shuddered at the touch but it had been necessary. The taller skeleton flinched. 

Error peeked out from the cover and summoned his strings, tying up their attacker. 

It was an Undyne. Of course… 

Nightmare frowned but summoned a portal. The dark Sanses and Fresh hopped through, Error waiting for a second before he let the Undyne go, diving through the portal. 

“You handled that one very well, Error.” Nightmare praised, looking proud. Error smiled shyly. 

“th-thanks…” He replied quietly, messing with his hands slightly. 

“i'm going to make chocolate cake.” Killer announced, walking into the kitchen. Error's eye lights brightened. He loved chocolate cake! 

“Hey, Error. How was the mission?” Horror asked as he stepped into the room. Error looked up, his eye lights glowing brightly. 

“it was REally nicE. wE mEt fREsh in that au wE wERE in.” He explained, smiling. 

“and killER’s making chOcOlatE cakE!” He added excitedly. Horror glanced over at Nightmare. 

“Error hugged Fresh.” Nightmare explained with a proud smile. Horror's eye sockets widened in shock. 

“Wow!” He exclaimed excitedly. Error's attention was drawn to where Cross was standing, holding a big stack of chocolate bars, giggling happily. He wondered where he had gotten that much chocolate from. 

“This place is really cool.” Fresh mumbled quietly. Error nodded. It was. 

“dO yOu… wanna sEE my rOOm?” Error asked, looking slightly nervous. Fresh nodded, making him smile excitedly. 

“fOllOw mE. it's supER awEsOmE.” He prompted, walking out of the living room with Fresh following him.  
  


“how are those two such cinnamon rolls even though they got abused pretty much all their lives?” Dust asked confusedly. 

“I have no idea.” Horror replied, frowning as he thought of the reason. 

“probably isolation.” Killer pointed out. They all agreed on that suggestion, looking over at Cross suspiciously who was drawing something with crayons.  
  


“this is my rOOm.” Error explained as they stepped inside. The room was much smaller than the anti-void but still decently sized. Error liked it. The walls and the ceiling were coloured a soft blue but the whole room looked rather bare. He had a bed that was pushed up against a corner, a bedside table and a wooden dresser. In another corner were a table and a chair, both of which were covered in various sewing and stitching supplies and a few unfinished works. 

“Wow!” Fresh gasped excitedly. “It looks amazing!” He added with a smile. 

“i knOw!” Error replied, smiling brightly. 

“So… How have you been doing?” Fresh asked curiously. Error tapped his cheek bone thoughtfully. He had a lot to tell his friend.  
  


Error dug into his pizza happily, taking a big bite. It had just the right amount of cheese which meant it consisted of about sixty percent of it. He hummed softly. It tasted awesome. But one question just wouldn't leave his mind. 

“whERE did yOu gEt all this pizza fROm?” Error asked curiously. 

“Delivery.” Cross joked. 

“As if anyone would deliver here.” Fresh deadpanned. The shorter skeleton chuckled. 

“we stole it.” Dust admitted bluntly, not sounding sorry at all. Error nodded. Neither of the two skeletons looked particularly upset about the fact. It was more like they knew that well. 

“You don't look surprised or shocked.” Horror pointed out confusedly. 

“Why should we? We need to do that too.” Fresh explained. 

“yEah. wE EvEn did a fEw big hEists togEthER.” Error explained, smiling slightly. 

“Yeah. Error is great at making distractions.” Fresh explained with a smile, making the shorter grin. 

“thanks.” He replied.  
  


Error yawned slightly as he stretched a bit, falling backwards into his bed. He was wearing comfortable pyjamas he had sewed the other day, snuggling into the pillow as he pulled the blanket over himself. 

He closed his eye sockets. Maybe he'd be able to fall asleep soon… 

What the fuck do you think you're doing?!! 

Don't sleep!

Kill them!

Kill them all!!

Error shifted uncomfortably, letting out a faint groan. He didn’t want to deal with this now. They had left him alone the whole day… He flinched when he felt his magic throb slightly. 

He had to get rid of all that excess magic before-!!

He twitched, his eye sockets widening. 

Fuck… too late. Error quickly opened a portal to a random AU, his strings already all around him. He let out a small, glitched whimper, his whole body shuddering as he fell to the ground of the AU. 

“Ow…” He whimpered quietly, his whole body glitching harshly. 

Destroy it all!!!

Error clenched his eye sockets shut tightly, scratching at the cold floor desperately.

Give up.

You can't beat us.

Error let out an ear-splitting glitched scream, writhing in agony as he lost control over his body. 

“nO! n-nO!!!” Error screeched, his eye lights flickering. 

“fuck. are you okay?” Someone asked. Error's eye lights vanished, his eye sockets void of any light as he stared up at the other. He couldn't see anything but a silhouette. They looked frightened. 

Good. 

Error stood up against his will, screaming soundlessly as he was pushed into the recesses of his mind. 

His strings wrapped around the person who had tried to help him and quickly snapped their neck with a sickening crunch. 

Error gasped shockedly but his body made no sound. 

He watched helplessly as The Voices controlled his body like a puppet and advanced on the shopkeeper bunny, a gasterblaster floating over him. He let out a soundless sob as they fired, dusting the bunny monster instantly. 

stOp!!! stOp this!!!

The voices chuckled, glancing around as the canine unit of the royal guard surrounded them. 

“We won't. We will kill them all.” The voices laughed crazedly. Error shuddered as he tried to get back control over his body. Spoilers: It didn't work.

Error screamed for the voices to stop as they ensnared Dogaressa in his strings, making Dogamy cry out. He tried to free his wife, the other dogs shielding him as he panicked slightly.

Error sobbed as the voices summoned a gasterblaster and shot it at Doggo who only had time to let out an ear-splitting scream before he was nothing but a blackened pile of dust. 

Greater Dog shielded Dogamy from a wall of bones, whimpering as he turned to dust. 

Error was screaming at the voices, sobbing as he tried to stop them. Another gasterblaster quickly took out Lesser Dog and Dogamy while the strings choked Dogaressa to death. 

Error sobbed harshly, trying to push away the voices. They were laughing at him, mocking him, abusing him verbally. 

“Error?” Nightmare asked, sounding worried. The voices looked at him, smirking. 

nO. nOnOnOnOnOnOnO!!!! stOp!!!!!!

Error could only watch as his body stepped forward with void eye sockets, staring at Nightmare creepily. The other skeleton frowned worriedly at him, raising his hands placatingly. 

“I won't hurt you, Error. It's Nightmare.” Nightmare explained firmly, looking used to situations like this. 

Error cried out silently, banging against the metaphorical wall that was separating him from control. 

stay back!!!!!

He tried to shout, sobbing hysterically. 

Nightmare stood his ground, looking down at him concernedly. He had to run away!

“It's okay, Error.” He explained, trying to keep his voice quiet.

Error gasped shockedly as the voices summoned a gasterblaster, pointing it at Nightmare threateningly. The taller skeleton looked up at the blaster, seeming used to it but didn't draw his weapon, keeping his magic passive. 

Error screamed, pounding against the barrier. 

lEt mE Out!!!!

He gasped wetly, the magic shattering as he managed to get back control, banishing the voices into the back of his mind. 

Error sunk to his knees with a harsh sob, tears dripping down his cheek bones as his eye lights materialised. 

Ugh…

“i.. i'm sORRy… sORRy… s-sORRy…” Error sobbed, curling in on himself as he cried. 

“Error.” Nightmare said firmly, sitting down in front of him. Error didn't even notice. 

Error was sobbing harshly as his Soul was wracked with guilt. He felt awful. 

He shivered when he heard someone shout his name, looking up hesitantly, his eye sockets hazy and unfocused. He managed to make out a dark figure sitting in front of him, tears blurring his vision. 

“Error. I need you to calm down.” Nightmare explained calmly, his voice steady and focused. Error covered his face with his hands, sobbing quietly. 

“We need to get to the hideout soon.” Nightmare explained. “Do you think you can stand up and go through a portal?” He asked, frowning worriedly. Error's whole body was shaking harshly but he managed to force a small nod. They needed to get out of that AU before Ink came. 

Error struggled to his feet, shivering harshly. He winced, his bones aching slightly. Nightmare was kind enough to open the portal directly in front of him. He stumbled through, immediately collapsing onto the couch. 

Neither of them had noticed a watching pair of eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare comforts a traumatised Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^^

Error looked over when he felt the couch dip. Nightmare was sitting next to him, eyeing him concernedly. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nightmare asked worriedly. Error shook his head in response, tears stinging in his eye sockets. He sniffled quietly, hugging himself. 

 

“Okay. You don't have to. Do you want some cocoa?” Nightmare asked gently. Error looked up at him. His voice was calming. He wondered briefly if he had to comfort his gang often. 

 

“p-plEasE…” Error mumbled. Cocoa sounded great. He hadn't had any in ages. Nightmare nodded in confirmation and stood up. 

 

“Do you want tiny marshmallows inside and some cookies?” The taller skeleton asked. Error nodded, closing his eye sockets with a small sniffle. 

 

“Killer. Get him fresh clothes and a blanket.” Nightmare told the shorter skeleton as he stepped into the kitchen. Error shuddered slightly as he noticed that he was still wearing his pyjamas and that he was dripping with melted snow. He hadn't even noticed that up until then. He blinked slightly, trying to get rid of the tears. He'd have to find a way to get rid of his excess magic. 

 

“error.” Killer said quietly. Error looked up, his eye lights still a bit hazy as he sniffled quietly. 

 

“get out of those clothes. i got you some dry ones.” Killer explained, placing clothes onto the coffee table. Error nodded slightly, looking after the taller skeleton as he left the living room. 

 

Error stood up shakily, taking off his shirt. He made a portal and sent it to his room, putting on the white, long-sleeved shirt. He got rid of his pants and slipped on the black sweatpants, sighing shakily as he sunk back onto the couch. 

 

Error looked up when Killer came back and gave him a blanket. He nodded thankfully and covered himself with the blanket, cuddling into the soft fabric. He took off his glasses for a few moments, wiping his eye sockets. 

 

Error looked over to the kitchen when Nightmare emerged, holding a cup of cocoa and a plate full of cookies. Upon closer inspection he could see tiny marshmallows in the cup. 

 

“wOw..” Error gasped quietly, taking the mug into his hands. It was warm. He took a small sip and munched on a tiny marshmallow, humming happily. He was already feeling so much warmer. He decided in that moment that he loved cocoa. 

 

“thank yOu.” He mumbled, smiling slightly as he closed his eye sockets in bliss. The warm liquid was warming up his Soul and magic. 

 

Error twitched slightly, setting his cup down as he felt a sudden disturbance in the magic field around him. He glitched harshly, his eye lights flickering slightly. He threw the blanket off him and stood up quickly, running to a screen door that lead outside. 

 

A portal. A big one at that was forming in the dark yard. 

 

“Error! You need to rest!” Nightmare insisted, stepping next to him. Error shook his head and pointed at the portal wordlessly, throwing open the door. His eye sockets widened as Ink stepped out of the portal, smirking as he held his gigantic paintbrush. 

 

“Guys!” He heard Nightmare call from behind him. Error ignored him and stepped forward, drawing Ink's attention. 

 

“Ah. Error. Just who I've been looking for.” He greeted smugly, twirling his paintbrush. 

 

Kill him!

 

Error didn't grace either of them with a response and pulled at the tear marks under his eye sockets. He had to protect Nightmare and his gang. They'd done so much for him! 

 

Error suppressed a shiver when he saw bright green paint collect at the tip of Ink's paintbrush. He knew that it hurt like acid. He glitched a bit as he materialised his strings, glowering down at Ink. 

 

“Nothing to say, freaky glitch?” Ink asked, the horrible smirk on his face widening. Error stayed silent, a few freshly summoned gasterblasters backing him up. 

 

“Doesn't matter.” Ink huffed, twirling his paintbrush. Error waited for him to make the first move, glancing back when he heard multiple footsteps. Nightmare and his gang were right behind him. He nodded at Nightmare, hoping that his determination to finish this alone shone through his mismatched eye lights. 

 

Error looked back at Ink, sidestepping a wide arch of his paintbrush. He summoned a long, glitching bone and countered his next swing with the bone, grimacing in pain when acid dripped onto his arm. 

 

“Error!” Cross shouted, sounding panicked. The acid was sizzling on his bones. Error took a step forward and pushed Ink back. The protector scoffed, jumping back a bit. He used the chance and pushed forward, ramming his bone against the other's ribcage, making him stumble back with a yelp. Ink had obviously not been prepared for that. 

 

Error smirked slightly, happy to have done some damage. There was a brief lapse in his concentration but that was all it took. He gasped in pain as a vial of paint exploded at his feet, knocking him to the ground. His skull was pounding in pain, an odd ringing sound in his head. 

 

Error opened his eye sockets, not knowing when he had closed them. His eye lights were hazy with pain as he tried to assess the situation. Ink was standing in front of him, his paintbrush raised threateningly. 

 

“Error! I hereby sentence you to death for destroying countless universes and killing their inhabitants. Do you have any last words?” Ink spoke, glowering down at him. Error was trembling in pain and fear, tears in his eye sockets. This couldn't be happening. 

 

Stand up!!

 

Fight!!!

 

Error whimpered quietly, his whole body hurting unbearably. He squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly, hoping, praying that at least Nightmare and the Dark Sanses were safe. 

 

He waited for the final blow, his magic weakened by his rampage but it never came. He opened one of his eye sockets tentatively, peering up at the space where Ink had been seconds ago. He wasn't there anymore. 

 

Error looked around confusedly, his mind surrounded by a thick fog as he tried to figure out what was happening. 

 

Ink was pinned to the ground by Cross who was looking furious. Error blinked, noticing that his glasses were missing. 

 

We're dead…

 

Fucking hell.

 

Error flinched slightly when someone kneeled down in front of him. 

 

“it's just me. killer. i won't hurt you.” He explained gently, looking worried. He picked something up. 

 

“here. i got your glasses.” He added quietly, handing Error his glasses. The shorter skeleton took them carefully, putting them on. He sighed in relief when his eye magic stabilised. 

 

“thanks…” Error mumbled quietly. Killer nodded. 

 

“we need to get out of here. you're hurt.” Killer explained, holding out his hand to help him up. Error hesitated for a second, looking over at the others. Ink had shaken Cross off and was reaching towards his sash for a vial of paint. 

 

Error's eye sockets widened as Ink took a bright yellow vial and threw it at Nightmare who was helping Cross up. 

 

Error's eye lights flashed and he was up in an instant, wincing slightly in pain as he moved in front of Nightmare and Cross, taking the hit. 

 

The vial exploded when it touched his ribcage, knocking him back. He wheezed in agony, his breath knocked out if him as he laid on the ground, his whole body pounding in pain. He curled up slightly, his vision blurring as he gasped for air. 

 

Nightmare was by his side in an instant, looking shocked. 

 

“Why'd you do that?!” He asked panickedly, looking incredibly concerned. Error trembled in pain and shrugged slightly, his eye lights flickering. 

  
  


Nightmare's POV

Nightmare stared at Error in shock and concern when his eye lights flickered, his eye sockets falling shut as he went limp. 

 

Anger flared up in him as he whipped around, his tentacles flaring in rage as he stared down at Ink. He was holding his paintbrush tightly, red eye lights fixed on him. He stumbled to the side when Dust shot a gasterblaster at him, looking furious. 

 

Killer charged Ink with his knife in hand, eye lights empty as Horror shielded him with a wall of bones. The 'protector’ dodged narrowly, looking angry as he used his paintbrush to hit Killer. The hit never connected, blocked by one of Horror's bones. Nightmare took the chance and ripped the paintbrush out of their enemy's hand. Killer quickly advanced, making Ink stumble backwards. 

 

Nightmare's eye sockets widened as he saw Ink reach for his sash but Cross was one step ahead of him, using his knife-like sword to cut through the fabric. He grabbed the sash and ran back to Nightmare, not wanting to risk Ink getting it. 

 

Nightmare smirked and took the sash from Cross’ hands, holding it high with his tentacles. 

 

Dust kicked Ink's feet away from underneath him and made him fall on the ground hard. Horror pointed the leftover bones at Ink while Killer pressed his knife against his neck hard enough to draw blood. 

 

Ink's eye sockets were wide and empty. He seemed shocked that he'd lost. 

 

As if on cue, Nightmare heard a quiet groan behind him. 

 

Error!

  
  


Error's POV

Error groaned quietly, his whole body aching as he regained consciousness. He blinked open his eye sockets, his vision blurred even though his glasses were on. 

 

Get out of here!!

 

“Are you okay?!” Someone asked, their voice way too loud. Error squeezed his eye sockets shut and held his skull with a pained groan. 

 

Don't answer!

 

Error ignored the voice, his head spinning too much to give them any attention.

 

“nO…” He mumbled quietly. He tensed when he felt someone approach and readied his magic to form a portal to escape. 

 

“It’s Nightmare. I'm on your side.” Someone who Error could place as Nightmare murmured. He relaxed slightly, his magic fading. He wasn't even sure whether he would have enough magic to form a portal. Most of his magic was being used to heal his injuries. 

 

Error cracked open an eye socket slightly, looking around. He hadn't moved an inch from when he'd been knocked out. His eye sockets widened in shock when he spotted Ink. 

 

“It's okay. He can't hurt you.” Nightmare tried to calm him. 

 

He can and will always hurt you.

 

Error's eye sockets were blown wide in fear. He looked up when Nightmare moved a bit closer. 

 

“You're hurt. Don't try to move.” Nightmare warned gently. Error was trembling in fright as he stared at Ink who was struggling to get free. 

 

“Should we kill him now?” Horror asked, sounding quite annoyed. Nightmare shook his head in response, the action drawing Error's attention away from Ink and to the tall skeleton. 

 

No!!! Stand up, freak! Kill him!!!

 

“We'll take him alive.” Nightmare replied with an unhinged grin. It disappeared immediately when Ink managed to kick Dust off him. The skeleton let out a startled cry as he fell backwards. Error winced, trying to stand up. His whole body was shivering in agony as his vision blurred. He promptly collapsed, tears stinging in his eye sockets. 

 

We're so dead… 

 

Error felt a small sense of safety when Nightmare stepped in front of him protectively. They really cared… 

 

No, they don't.

 

“It's okay, Error. We'll protect you.” Nightmare whispered only loud enough for him to hear. Error couldn't help but relax slightly, believing him. Dust was already on his feet again, attacking Ink relentlessly with the help of his teammates. 

 

Ink was forced back as Horror swung his axe at him. Nightmare tripped him with his tentacles, looking smug. Ink tripped and fell on his pelvis hard, breathing heavily. Error shivered as he felt him summon his magic. He saw Nightmare stepping closer to him and flinched when Ink suddenly disappeared. 

 

“whERE…?” Error asked weakly, glancing up and blinking slightly when Nightmare kneeled down in front of him, looking worried. 

 

“He made a portal and he's gone now.” Nightmare explained calmly, his tentacles betraying his agitation. 

 

“bad thing is, he knows which au we're in now and it isn't safe here anymore.” Dust reminded the taller skeleton with a frown. Error felt a full-body shiver rip through him. Ink would come back with backup… 

 

Nightmare huffed slightly. 

 

“Okay. Grab everything you need to survive. We're evacuating.” He explained. “I'll pick you up now, Error.” He informed Error who nodded in confirmation. 

 

“wE cOuld put stuff in thE anti-vOid….” Error suggested quietly as he was picked up. He was uncomfortable, his injuries making him anxious. 

 

Bad idea. All your ideas are bad. 

 

“That's a good idea.” Nightmare agreed. The corners of Error's mouth perked up slightly. He winced a bit as he moved his hand and opened a portal while Nightmare carried him inside. 

 

“Do you need anything from your room?” Nightmare asked, heading in the direction of their rooms. Error nodded slightly. He didn't want to abandon his sewing machine. 

 

“Horror, pick up some food and throw it into the portal. Dust, get some blankets and stuff like that. Sleeping bags would be great. Killer, get medical supplies. Cross, get some clothes. Raid your rooms.” Nightmare ordered. 

 

Error struggled to keep his eye sockets open. Exhaustion pulled at him and he cuddled into Nightmare slightly. The other was warm… 

 

The small, glitching skeleton looked up when he heard a door open. The door to his room. He sighed quietly, knowing that this would probably the last time he would be there. 

 

“just my sEwing machinE and thE unfinishEd pROjEct.” Error mumbled sleepily. He had to stay conscious. He was the only one who could get them to the anti-void. While he didn't want them to be there he knew it was the only option until they found a permanent solution. Nobody would help them. 

  
  


“Error.” Nightmare called. Error opened his eye sockets and blinked blearily as he became aware of his surroundings again. He was still in Nightmare's arms. 

 

“Your portal closed when you passed out. Could you open another one?” He asked. Error nodded and summoned his magic, his eye lights flickering with exhaustion as he created a portal. He forced himself to stay conscious as his friends put the items into the anti-void, jumping in one after another. Nightmare walked through the portal last. 

 

Error tensed up when blinding white surrounded them. He shut his eye sockets tightly, starting to shiver in fear. The voices were much stronger here… 

 

“Look who's back!” A voice shouted.

 

“Why would you bring those freaks here?!!” One of the voices asked agitatedly. 

 

Error couldn't muster up the strength to subdue them. He felt Nightmare flinch. 

 

Error winced in pain as Nightmare carefully set him down on a few blankets. The shirt he'd been wearing had been burnt off by the sizzling acid and he started to shiver now that he didn't have Nightmare's warmth. The anti-void had always been so fucking cold. 

 

“Almost as cold as your Soul.” A voice interjected. 

 

“don't listen to them.” Killer said as he kneeled down next to him. Error nodded slightly. 

 

“i'll fix you up now.” Killer explained, using his knife to cut off the tattered remains of Error's shirt when he received a nod in return. Error trusted Killer not to hurt him with his knife. 

 

“Stupid idea to trust him.” A voice threw in. 

 

Error shook his head in response, trying to keep his shivering at bay to make it easier for Killer to work. The taller skeleton winced in sympathy as he got a jar of healing magic from his pocket. 

 

“that burn looks very painful…” Killer mumbled as he got to work. Error winced as his hand made contact with his ribcage, pain ripping through his bones. He gasped wetly, tears collecting in his eye sockets. 

 

“Pathetic runt.” A voice hissed, making Error flinch.

 

“You're not pathetic. You're really strong, Error.” Cross responded with a frown. Error looked up with teary eye sockets. He  _ was _ pathetic. Why was Cross denying it? His thoughts drifted off as the pain he was feeling numbed. He sighed softly, closing his eye sockets. 

  
  


“DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO SLEEP!!!!” A voice screamed, making Error flinch violently. He'd been about to doze off. He sighed exasperatedly and looked down at his ribcage. There was a bandage around the bones now and Killer was meticulously wrapping a bandage around his arm which had also been hit by acid. 

 

“what are those stupid voices anyway?” Dust asked agitatedly. Error looked over to him and noticed that he was staring into the anti-void. 

 

“thEy’RE ghOsts that haunt mE…” Error explained quietly, regret in his voice. 

 

“ghosts?” Dust asked confusedly. Error nodded but didn't elaborate, shivering slightly. 

 

“He deserves to suffer!” A voice yelled, making Error tremble. 

 

“No! He doesn't!!” Cross shouted back, frowning. Error looked up at him confusedly, his skull still pounding in pain. 

 

“is there anything except white here?” Killer asked with a frown as he sat down next to Error.

 

“nOt that i knOw Of…” Error replied quietly, his voice sounding slightly weak. He looked up when Cross stepped in front of him, handing him his favourite hoodie. He sat up with a grunt of pain and slipped the hoodie on, sighing contently. He loved that hoodie. Error relaxed slightly. 

 

“thanks.” He whispered with a small smile, flipping the hood up to cover his aching skull and give him a bit of shade from the unending white. Cross smiled, nodding at the shorter skeleton. 

 

“and um… thanks fOR pROtecting mE.” He added, addressing all the dark Sanses. 

 

“Always.” Nightmare replied with a smile. Error couldn't help but relax slightly at that. They would protect him and he would protect them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Lots of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and company try to find somewhere to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the small chapter! ^^

“We should get out of here soon.” Nightmare said. Cross nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah. I don't like it here.” He agreed with a frown. Dust nodded. Error could understand them. He didn't like it either. 

“Did you have any luck finding a place to stay?” Horror asked Nightmare and Error as he cuddled Dust close. 

“We found an abandoned house in a forest.” Nightmare replied, nodding at Error. The short skeleton waved his hand, summoning a portal that showed a big house that was mostly intact. There was also a tower on it that made Killer's eye lights glow brighter. There were some holes in the roof though. 

“Hurray! Renovation!!” Cross cheered happily. The others glanced at each other, knowing that it was going to be one hell of a lot of work. 

“any objections?” Killer asked, glancing around. Silence reigned for a few seconds. 

“Good.” Horror concluded, smiling. He seemed excited. 

“let's get out of this white hell.” Dust added, standing up. They all started packing up their things and threw them through the portal into the house. 

 

Error switched the portal to the front door once they were done and held it open for the others, smiling slightly as he felt excitement grip him. Maybe there would be enough room for him to make a hobby room. He could put all his sewing supplies in there or maybe he'd just put it all into his room. No matter though because this was going to be awesome. 

Error stepped through the portal, shuddering slightly as a cold breeze washed over him. Nightmare was trying to get the door open, the others behind him saying some helpful and not so helpful advice. 

Error stepped forward, smirking slightly as Nightmare stepped back to let him try. He summoned a couple of strings and kneeled down to be on eye-level with the lock, inserting the strings into the lock. He pressed down the bolts and slowly jiggled the door open, looking pretty proud of himself. 

“Wow! Where did you learn that?” Cross asked excitedly. Error stood up, brushing off his pants as he pushed the door open. 

“sElf-taught.” He replied with a small smirk as he stepped into the house. He was very happy to not have heard the voices for a while. 

“That's a very useful skill.” Horror agreed with a smile. Error nodded happily and looked around curiously. They were standing in a grand hallway. He could see stairs going up to the second floor. Maybe they should stay on ground level until they were sure that it was safe. 

There were some stairs going down too, leading to the basement. 

The house looked nice. 

“Let’s get started.” Nightmare announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer, Cross and Dust go shopping with Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! ^^

Error giggled quietly as he watched Dust and Cross. The younger of the two was sitting in a shopping cart and the other was pushing it as he ran down an aisle. Cross was laughing loudly as Dust chuckled manically, running faster. Killer sighed as he picked up a bucket of pale blue paint and carried it over to Error. The latter could see that he was smiling a bit. 

“portal, please.” Killer requested, looking at Error. The shorter skeleton nodded, summoning a portal to the room they had decided to use as their living room. Horror and Nightmare were already working on that room, painting the walls. 

“what ElsE dO wE nEEd?” Error asked as he closed the portal, prompting Killer to look at the shopping list they had made together. 

“we still need some furniture.” Killer replied, looking around a bit. He was pretty sure they weren't going to find any furniture there. 

“dust, cross! we're moving!” Killer shouted, making Error flinch in surprise. Dust turned around, making Cross giggle and shot back down the aisle, coming to a skidding stop in front of them. Error chuckled softly. 

“where to?” Dust asked, leaning onto the shopping cart as he panted slightly. 

“fuRnituRE shOpping.” Error replied as he opened a portal to what he thought should be a furniture shop. 

He stepped back slightly as Dust charged through with the shopping cart and Cross in it, laughing loudly. Error chuckled and jumped after them, Killer following quickly. 

“We need to get a couch! Onwards!” Cross called out, giggling. Error walked after them at a moderate pace. They had enough time. They didn't need to hurry. Killer walked next to him, sighing softly. 

“what kind of couch do you want?” Killer asked, putting his hands into his pockets as he looked over at the shorter skeleton. Error shrugged slightly. He didn't really care. As long as he didn't have to stay in the anti-void he was happy.

“GUYS!!!!” Cross hollered. Error flinched slightly, looking into the direction the scream had come from. Killer started running and Error followed him, already fearing the worst. He turned a corner and was relieved to see Cross and Dust sitting on a couch, the shopping cart abandoned in a corner. 

“i believe you found a couch.” Killer stated, his concern melting away. Dust and Cross were grinning excitedly, the taller nodding in confirmation. 

“Yeah, we did!” Cross confirmed, smiling. Error plopped down on the dark blue couch and sighed contently as he was practically swallowed by the couch cushions. It felt really comfortable. 

“Hug?” Cross asked with a smile. Error nodded slightly, barely flinching when the taller skeleton hugged him gently. He leaned into the hug slightly and hugged back a small bit. 

“You're doing great.” Cross praised happily, rubbing the shorter skeleton's skull gently. 

“it's bEcausE i tRust yOu…” Error mumbled quietly, closing his eye sockets as he relaxed. The touches didn't feel like a burning flame anymore. When he was relaxed it didn't even feel uncomfortable anymore. He felt Cross’ grip tighten and sighed contently. 

“That really means a lot, Error.” Cross replied quietly. Error was grateful for that. Loud noises still made him uneasy. He flinched slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around him, quickly followed by another one. 

“group hug.” Dust explained quietly as he buried his face in the fluff of Error's hoodie. The short skeleton sighed softly and hugged them back, smiling a bit. He was really glad to have them. 

“we agree on the couch, right?” Killer asked, rubbing Error's back soothingly. He leaned into the touch, happy to be surrounded by warmth and safety. Their auras were having quite an impact on him too, relaxing him more. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. 

“Yup.” Cross agreed, sounding upbeat. Dust nodded in agreement while the smallest of them hummed a confirmation. Error was thoroughly comfortable where he was and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. 

Killer pulled back first, giving Error's skull a small parting rub. They detached themselves from him one by one. 

“we have to get some more stuff.” Killer pointed out slightly hesitantly. Error nodded and stood up, opening a portal underneath the couch. He closed it right after. 

“coffee table, second couch that can be converted into a bed, table, chairs and some more.” Killer listed off as he went into a direction that Error perceived as random. He followed the slightly taller skeleton, chuckling when Cross and Dust ran past him with the shopping cart. 

“Hop on!” Cross prompted with a laugh. Error shook his head with a slight giggle. There were so many ways that could go wrong.  
  
"come on. it'll be fun!" Dust agreed, skidding to a stop next to him. Cross giggled, holding out a hand to help him into the shopping cart. Error sighed but nodded after a second, taking the taller skeleton's hand. He climbed in next to Cross and gasped slightly as Dust started running after Killer. He held onto Cross tightly, feeling nervous. The other giggled and held him protectively, making him feel safer.    
  
"i REgREt EvERything!" Error squeaked, pressing closer to Cross. He peeked out of his hiding spot when Dust slowed down a bit, panting heavily. He giggled softly, looking over at where Killer was. He was still a bit ahead of them and obviously searching for a couch.    
  
"See?" Cross asked with a bright grin as he laughed. Error nodded slightly, smiling a bit. He laughed quietly when Killer looked up and seemed absolutely done with everything even though he was chuckling slightly.    
  
"any couch you'd like?" Killer asked as they zoomed by. Error giggled slightly, the fluff of his hoodie being ruffled by the wind.    
  
"sOft cOlOuRs?" Error asked more than stated, not sure whether the question had been directed at him.

"pale blue?" Killer asked as Dust drove the shopping cart around him. Error nodded with a laugh as he held onto Cross tightly.    
  
"Do you need a table for your sewing machine?" Cross asked with a chuckle as Dust spun the shopping cart.    
  
"yEah." Error replied, clinging a bit closer to him. He let out a small gasp as he saw a really cool couch in the absolutely perfect shade of blue. He hopped out of the shopping cart and did a barrel roll to get rid of the momentum, jumping up.    
  
"guys, lOOk hOw cOOl that OnE lOOks!" He exclaimed, his voice slightly louder than normal. He was obviously excited.    
  
"wow. you got great taste." Killer praised. "and it's exactly what i've been looking for too." He added, sounding happy. Error laughed a bit when Cross snatched him up and placed him back into the shopping cart. 

He giggled, feeling a slight bit dizzy as Dust spun the shopping cart around. He clung to Cross, feeling a bit uneasy.    
  
"i think that's enough." Killer explained as he stopped Dust from spinning the two dizzy skeletons more.    
  
"aww.." Dust whined but didn't try to protest otherwise. Error giggled slightly and tried to get out of the cart but everything was spinning around him and he faceplanted onto the floor with a thud.    
  
"Ouch..." Error mumbled quietly as he felt his face being squished on the tiled floor.  
  
"error!" Killer exclaimed worriedly, sounding a slight bit shocked as he helped him up. Error giggled quietly as he rubbed his face.    
  
"i'm finE." He tried to reassure the other, opening his eye sockets. His vision was a bit blurred. Where were his glasses again?   
  
Blind freak!   
  
Error flinched slightly when he heard the voice. They had been quiet for a while now and he really hadn't been expecting it.

"glassEs...?" Error asked quietly, sounding very nervous. He didn't want the voices to start torturing him again. He looked around anxiously, trying to find his glasses. He looked up when Killer gave them to him, flinching back when the other touched his hand while handing them to him.   
  
"error? are you okay?"   
  
Error put on his glasses, tears in his eye sockets as he stared up at Killer who sounded very worried.   
  
Let's get back control!  
  
"nO. nO! lEavE mE alOnE!" Error shouted as he felt his mind being attacked by the voices. They were eating away at his rational thought like piranhas, making him panic more and more. He whimpered quietly as he clawed at his skull, trying to get the voices out of his head.   
  
Idiot.  
  
Weak.  
  
Runt!  
  
Error shivered as his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He whimpered quietly, not even noticing that his phalanges were digging into his skull, leaving deep scratches in the bone.   
  
"Error!!!" Somebody shouted. Error curled in on himself, squeezing his eye sockets shut as he sobbed.

"error! i need you to calm down."   
  
Don't! They'll only use you!  
  
Error sobbed, torn between believing the two different voices. His skull was aching and he felt like shit, agonising pain pulsing through him.   
  
"error, please calm down."   
  
Error clung to the voice, his sobs quieting when he recognised the voice. Killer. That was Killer. Killer was his friend. He wouldn't hurt him. He slowly relaxed as he listened to hushed words of comfort.   
  
Error tensed up when the voices screeched, trying to prevent him from calming down.   
  
"no. don't listen to them." Killer cut through the unintelligible screams. Error whimpered quietly, squeezing his eye sockets shut in pain. The voices were quiet now but his skull was pounding in agony, making him groan quietly.   
  
"shh..." Killer murmured quietly. Error opened his eye sockets hesitantly and looked up. Killer looked very concerned.   
  
"everything's okay..." Killer whispered calmly. Error was shivering slightly but he took a deep breath, trying to calm down.   
  
"w-wha..." Error mumbled quietly, his voice hoarse from crying. His breath hitched on a quiet sob.   
  
"shh... don't try to talk. everything's okay now..." Killer whispered soothingly. Error couldn't help but obey, stopping his pitiful attempts at speech. His eye sockets were heavy and he was exhausted, pain coursing through his whole body. He blinked confusedly when he felt some liquid roll down his forehead. What was that...?  
  
Despite better judgement he reached up weakly and examined the strange liquid. It was red. Blood. He had hurt himself again...   
  
"i got some bandages and healing gel here. can i touch you?" Killer asked calmingly. Error felt a shiver rip through him at the thought of being touched. He shook his head slightly, squeezing his eye sockets shut in pain.   
  
"What happened?" Cross asked confusedly, approaching him slightly.   
  
"glassEs gOnE, vOicEs spOkE and fREakEd mE Out..." Error explained, his voice a barely audible whisper as he shivered.   
  
"Don't believe them. You're awesome." Cross replied.   
  
"wAntEd tO tAkE OvEr cOntrOl..." Error mumbled quietly, his voice glitching a slight bit more than normal. He saw Killer wince slightly at that.   
  
"does your throat hurt?" Killer asked gently. Now that the matter was being addressed, Error could feel a twinge of pain in his non-existent throat. It hurt to talk like that.   
  
"kIndA." Error replied quietly, wincing a bit at how glitchy his voice sounded. He had been accustomed to his normal glitching. It hadn't even hurt anymore but this weird inconsistent glitching hurt.   
  
"i could ask nightmare to make a portal for us and i can make you some tea." Dust suggested. The kitchen area had been the first one they had finished because they couldn't steal food all the time when they were busy renovating and stealing furniture.   
  
Error nodded in response, slowly picking himself off the floor. He was tired mentally but he had way too much magic coursing through him. He opened a portal under the couch he had picked out and slowly walked towards it, opening another portal for his friends. He just wanted to collapse onto the couch. The others looked hesitant but went through the portal one by one.   
  
Once everyone was through, Error closed the portal and fell through the first one he had made, collapsing on top of the couch. He had enough rational sense left to sit up before any blood could get onto the new couch. His hoodie was probably soaked already. He hoped Dust would be able to get the blood out. He was pretty good at that.   
  
"Error!" Horror exclaimed, sounding very worried. Error nodded at the others who had been with him, urging them to explain what had happened.   
  
Killer promptly did that, recalling what had happened while they had been furniture shopping. Error listened, staying quiet as he struggled to keep his eye sockets open, the pain in his skull excruciating.

Error looked up when Cross held out a jar of healing gel out to him. It was glowing a pale green. He took it with a slight frown. How should he be able to know where he had hurt himself and where to apply the healing gel?   
  
"umm... cOuld yOu plEasE dO it...?" Error asked quietly, sighing in relief when he noticed his glitching was back to normal. Cross nodded and took back the jar of healing gel, uncapping it. He scooped up some healing gel with his phalanges and slowly moved his hand up to Error's skull. The short skeleton tracked all of his movements, staring at him.   
  
Error trusted Cross but he had a nagging voice in the back of his skull that told him to be wary. He ignored it as good as he could. Cross would never intentionally hurt him!  
  
"It's okay, Error." Cross said quietly. Error flinched slightly as he felt something touch his injury, making the pain in his skull spike. Tears filled his eye sockets as he forced himself to remain still. It hurt. It hurt very much but Cross was trying not to hurt him.   
  
Error sighed in relief, relaxing a bit as the healing gel started to work. The pain slowly dulled to a manageable thrum in his skull and he relaxed fully as Cross put some more healing gel onto his injuries.   
  
"thanks..." He whispered as Cross put a bandage onto his skull to keep the healing gel on his skull and stop the bleeding.   
  
"Always." Cross replied with a smile. "You should sleep a bit." He added, rubbing the back of his skull gently. Error nodded as he leaned into the touch with a small sigh.   
  
"you should drink this first." Dust interjected, holding a steaming cup. Error nodded slightly and took the mug, taking a small sip of the tea. It soothed his aching throat. He smiled slightly as he took a bigger sip. It tasted really good too.   
  
Error yawned slightly once he was done drinking the tea and looked up slightly as Cross took the cup from him. He smiled slightly before laying down. He closed his eye sockets and managed to fall asleep instantly for once. He'd need to remember that he had to get rid of all of the excess magic in his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Too much magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! ^^

Error yawned as he sat up on the couch, blinking blearily. His skull was thankfully not hurting anymore. He wasn't sure whether he should remove the bandages yet so he didn't. He stood up and walked to the kitchen when he smelled something delicious coming from there. He noticed that nobody else was in the living room.    
  
"Morning, Error!" Horror greeted him as he stepped into the kitchen. Error took a deep breath, smiling slightly as he saw pancakes. He really liked pancakes.    
  
"mornin'." He mumbled quietly, yawning. He was still a bit sleepy. Horror chuckled a bit, making him look up.    
  
"You seem tired. Don't you want to sleep a bit more until I'm done with the pancakes?" Horror asked. Error was about to nod when he felt a tingle in his phalanges. His magic was still extremely high. He wasn't used to get so much food.    
  
"nO. i dOn't think i shOuld Eat any pancakEs EithER..." Error replied. Horror's cooking was incredible but it also had much magic in it. It wouldn't help his predicament at all. Horror turned to him, frowning worriedly.    
  
"Why do you think you shouldn't eat any pancakes?" Horror asked. Error shook his skull, quickly trying to backtrack. He hadn't meant to upset the taller skeleton.    
  
"yOuR cOOking is REally gREat but i gOt tOO much magic in my systEm and i dOn't wanna blOw up." Error explained quickly. Horror frowned at him for a second before chuckling slightly.    
  
"I can spar with you to get rid of that extra magic if you want to." Horror offered, smiling. Error facepalmed, feeling incredibly stupid. He hadn't even considered that. All he needed was a nice spar to get back to an acceptable magic level.    
  
"that'd bE awEsOmE." Error replied. Horror nodded and turned off the stove, walking to a couch where he picked up his hoodie. Error noticed that there was a new couch as he hurried after the taller skeleton.    
  
"nOw?" He asked confusedly as Horror pulled on his sneakers. He quickly did the same as the other opened the front door.    
  
"Yeah. If you feel like you could burst then it's urgent and we should do it now. Don't ever hesitate to tell us if you feel like that." Horror explained as he walked a bit deeper into the snowy woods.    
  
"Okay." Error agreed as he hurried after Horror. The other was so much taller than him and his steps were so long that he almost had to run to keep up.    
  
Error was panting slightly as Horror stopped walking in a big clearing.    
  
"Do you want me to use magic or attack you with my axe?" Horror asked as he pulled out his battle axe.    
  
"gO all Out." Error responded as he summoned a couple of strings.    
  
"Okay but you asked for it." Horror replied with a smirk as he summoned a couple of jagged bones. Error nodded in response, twelve gasterblasters materialising behind him effortlessly. He chuckled slightly as he saw Horror's eye sockets widen a tad before determination overtook him and he narrowed his eye sockets.    
  
They both took a few steps back without prompting.    
  
Error waited for Horror to make the first move, more and more strings appearing behind him as he waited.    
  
Kill.    
  
Error ignored the voice. He shouldn't underestimate Horror. He wasn't sure whether he could beat him but he was going to go all out.    
  
Error's eye sockets narrowed slightly as he concentrated on Horror.    
  
He jumped back as a dozen bones stabbed up from underneath him. He grabbed onto one of his strings and pulled himself up to sit on it as he fired a gasterblaster at Horror. The other dodged easily, even evading the follow-up wave of bones.    
  
Error dodged the wave of bones by manipulating the string he was sitting on, never once moving from his spot on top of it. He shot two gasterblasters at Horror while he did that, smiling slightly as he tripped the other up with a string and let him stumble into a bone attack. He smiled slightly as he fell back into his old attack rhythm but made sure not to hurt Horror too much. He dodged a few swings of his battle axe effortlessly, wrapping a few strings around the weapon and wrenching it out of his grasp, hanging it high above him. He wrapped a couple of strings around Horror, restraining him.    
  
Error quickly checked Horror, a bit shocked at how low his HP already was. He carefully lowered himself to the ground and let Horror go, handing him his axe back. He definitely felt better, his magic not overflowing anymore. He still had much but not enough to make it easy for the voices to possess him. He'd have to do this again soon if he wanted to keep the voices subdued.    
  
"Thanks." Horror said as he took his axe, knocking Error out of his thoughts.    
  
"i'm thE OnE whO shOuld say thanks." Error responded, dismissing his strings. He fired his gasterblasters at a stone, getting rid of a bit more magical energy.    
  
"We can do this whenever you like. Just... Not right now." Horror explained, panting heavily.    
  
"Damn you're strong." He added, wiping away some sweat. Error practically glowed at the praise and smiled happily, thanking him.    
  
"Do you want some pancakes now?" Horror asked with a smile. Error nodded, stretching his arms a bit.    
  
"pancakEs sOund awEsOmE." Error agreed, smiling slightly. He looked around, trying to figure out where the house was. He wondered what they had done while he had been asleep.    
  
"Follow me." Horror prompted as he started walking into a seemingly random direction. Error complied and walked after the taller skeleton.    
  
They got to the house soon after. Horror opened the door and kicked off his sneakers. Error stepped inside and closed the door, taking off his shoes. He sighed softly as he noticed how warm it was inside. He hadn't even noticed how cold he had been.   
  
Horror immediately went to the living room and probably through it to the kitchen area, leaving Error in the hallway.    
  
Error walked to the living room and went through the open door, smiling slightly when he saw the others sitting on the couches.    
  
"Hey Error! Did you and Horror fight? He looks pretty roughed up." Cross asked.    
  
"i nEEdEd tO gEt rid Of sOmE magic." Error replied as he sat down on the couch he had picked out, sitting between Nightmare and Cross.    
  
"Okay. We um... We need to talk to you about what happened when you were shopping with Killer, Cross and Dust." Nightmare explained, looking down at him. Error winced slightly but nodded.    
  
"i lOst my glassEs fOR a bit and thE vOicEs tOOk thE chancE and tRiEd tO takE OvER cOntROl. i had tOO much ExcEss magic tOO which madE it EasiER fOR thEm." Error explained, rubbing his arm nervously.    
  
"So that means it's dangerous for you to have too much magic?" Cross asked worriedly. Error nodded in response.    
  
"yEah." He spoke.    
  
"we should make sure to spar with you regularly then." Killer said. Error nodded, looking up when he felt someone hug him. One of Nightmare's tentacles was hugging him gently. He relaxed into the touch, hugging Nightmare. The taller skeleton looked a bit startled as Error buried his face into his jacket.    
  
"Error?" Nightmare asked, sounding a bit confused and a bit concerned.    
  
"i'm finE. just want tO hug yOu." Error explained quietly, doing just that. Nightmare nodded, hugging him back. The short skeleton smiled a bit, closing his eye sockets.    
  
"Pancakes are done!" Horror called out, prompting everyone to come to the new table.    
  
"Should I carry you?" Nightmare asked as he rubbed the shorter skeleton's skull gently. Error hummed in agreement. He'd really like that. He tensed up a small bit when Nightmare tightened his hold on him and picked him up. The short skeleton cuddled into him slightly as he was carried. He didn't exactly know why but he felt safe in Nightmare's arms. Nightmare and the others would protect him.    
  
Error blinked a bit when he was placed down on a chair. He felt a bit exhausted because of all the magic he had used. He looked down at the table, happy to find pancakes there. He wondered if he would be able to eat three whole pancakes. That was a lot. Maybe he could give one to Cross when he couldn't eat anymore.    
  
Error started eating slowly, filling up his magic bite by bite. He only managed to make it halfway through his second pancake.    
  
"cROss...?" Error asked quietly, looking up at Cross. The slightly taller skeleton looked over at him.    
  
"dO yOu want sOmE mORE pancakEs?" He offered, not feeling able to stomach any more.    
  
"Let me guess, you're full?" Cross asked as he took the plate with a small, amused smile. Error nodded to confirm his statement. He frowned slightly when he remembered that this was only breakfast. They still had the whole day ahead of them.    
  
"plans for today?" Dust asked, leaning back in his chair.    
  
"stop doing that, dust. you'll tip over." Killer warned with a frown. Dust looked over at him, seeming a bit annoyed.    
  
"We're going to take the day off seeing as Error is exhausted and we all need a day to relax." Nightmare explained. Error was a bit relieved. He didn't think he'd be able to help much for the day.    
  
"We could spar a bit!" Cross exclaimed excitedly. Error noticed that it had been a while since the others had sparred last.    
  
"lEt mE REst fOR a bit and i'll jOin yOu." Error mumbled sleepily. He hadn't had much sleep because of the robbery they'd done in the night. He wondered how the others looked so awake.    
  
"That'd be great." Cross cheered, making Error smile a bit. He had never thought that his willingness to do anything would make anyone this happy.    
  
"This is going to be awesome. We can make a tournament again!" Horror explained happily shovelling his pancakes inside of himself to finish faster. Error chuckled softly. He really wondered who would win. He yawned slightly, putting his hand in front of his face to avoid anyone seeing his multiple tongues. He should really nap now.    
  
They didn't have any beds yet so he stood up and walked over to the couch, not even taking the time to set up the bed and just laid onto it, taking one of the warm blankets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang helps Error by sparring with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! ^^

Error chuckled when he saw the whiteboard in the basement. They were having their tournament there because it was extremely cold outside and the ceiling was pretty high there. The first fight was Horror against Cross. Error wasn't sure who was going to win. Horror was obviously skilled with an axe but he wasn't sure if that'd help all that much against Cross' swords. All the shorter had to do was keep him at distance.    
  
Error sat down, leaning against the wall as he watched the two opponents staring at each other from a great distance.    
  
"i bet cross wins this time." Dust said with a smirk.    
  
"how much?" Killer asked as he watched the two preparing for the fight. Error looked in awe as Cross summoned a big knife-like sword. It looked so cool. He tuned the others out to concentrate on Cross and Horror.    
  
Horror took a small step forward, his axe ready to strike when suddenly Cross jumped forwards, rushing towards the taller skeleton with a smirk. Error watched attentively as Horror stepped backwards, bringing up his axe to intercept Cross' blade. Sparks flew as the two glared at each other, jumping backwards.    
  
Error hummed in thought when the two crossed blades again. He perked up slightly when he saw several bones hovering behind Horror. Were those Cross'?    
  
His assumption got confirmed when the bones surged forward, shooting at Horror. The tall skeleton yelped in pain when he was stabbed in the arm by one of them and abandoned his position in order to avoid the other bones.    
  
Cross summoned several knives and shot them at Horror, smirking. Error perceived it as cockiness. He really hoped Cross wasn't underestimating Horror. On the other hand had Horror fought with him already and was probably a bit tired from that. He sure had been.    
  
"go, cross!" Dust shouted encouragingly. Error looked over at Horror when he summoned some bones and shot them at Cross. The shorter skeleton easily intercepted them with his knives and shot the remaining ones at Horror. One of the knives managed to hit Horror's arm, distracting him.    
  
Error watched in awe as Cross jumped forward and tackled Horror to the ground with a loud thud.    
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Killer shouted. Dust was grinning proudly and even Killer who had just lost a bet looked proud.    
  
"Good job, Cross." Nightmare praised, writing a point next to Cross' name.    
  
"Who wants to go next?" He asked, looking at Error, Dust and Killer as he handed Cross and Horror something to drink.    
  
"i'd like to challenge error." Dust spoke up, smirking slightly. Error tilted his skull a bit, trying to figure out why he looked so cocky.    
  
"i accEpt." Error replied quietly.    
  
  
Error raised a brow ridge as Dust summoned his magic. There were a couple of bones floating around him. Error sat down on his strings and pulled himself up a bit, hovering two metres over the ground. He dodged easily when Dust shot the bones at him. He directed his strings at the other and stabbed a few of them at his ribcage, using another one to trip him when he took a step back. He secured him to the ground and watched him as he struggled while Killer counted to five.    
  
"How the fuck?!" Cross asked, not believing what he was seeing. Dust had never been taken down in less than a minute. Error looked over at them after he was back on the floor and smiled slightly when Nightmare nodded at him, seeming impressed.   
  
"I want a match!" Cross demanded. Error shrugged slightly. If Cross wanted to fight him, he could.    
  
"Sure." Error agreed. He really liked Cross' fighting style. Maybe he'd be a challenge. He noticed that Killer was looking up at Nightmare. They were the only ones who hadn't fought yet.    
  
  
Unsurprisingly Nightmare won after two minutes.    
  
  
Error chuckled softly as Cross took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the room.    
  
"Go!" Cross shouted, darting towards him with his sword drawn. Error easily dodged a swing of his knife-like sword, summoning his strings to retort when a bone hit his back, throwing him off. His magic shattered. Cross was smart. While Error was disoriented he tried to get a hit in but the shorter skeleton ducked away, kicking at Cross' legs.    
  
Error rolled away as Cross simply sidestepped his attack. He jumped up a few feet away, calling up a few bones and shooting them at the taller. He gasped quietly as his arm was hit and quickly jumped away to avoid the rest of the knives.    
  
Error called on his strings, flinching as he was knocked off concentration again. He summoned a couple of bones and shot them at Cross. He wouldn't lose his cool.    
  
Kill him.   
  
Error ignored the voice skillfully and stepped back when Cross tried to hit him with his sword. His eye lights lit up as he managed to summon his strings. He tied Cross up quickly, not taking any chances.    
  
He waited for Killer to count to five before he let Cross down.    
  
Error beamed happily.    
  
"gREat mOvEs, cROss." He praised with a smile. Cross chuckled.    
  
"Same." Cross replied with a smile. "Though you should work on your summoning time a bit." He added. Error nodded in response. He wasn't very fast at summoning his strings.    
  
"maybe yOu cOuld tRain with mE sOmE. yOur summOning timE is insanEly fast." Error suggested. Cross agreed happily. 

  
Error smiled proudly when he was awarded another point. He was in the lead, the only one with two points. He wondered who else would get two points.

  
  


Error looked at the board. Everyone was pretty tired already. The only one who had acquired two points was Nightmare. Did he want to fight too? He looked over at Nightmare who was looking at him. Apparently yes… 

“Are you up for a finale?” Nightmare asked. Error shrugged and nodded a bit. 

“suRE….” He mumbled, standing up. He moved to the middle of the room, facing off with Nightmare. He had to admit that he was enjoying the sparring matches. 

Error took a step back when Nightmare's tentacles sharpened. He summoned his strings and pulled himself up a bit. It was a habit that would likely take a while to shake off. He watched Nightmare intently, trying to snatch him up with his strings. No such luck. 

Error quickly pulled himself to the right to dodge a tentacle, yelping when it cut through his string and he fell. He stumbled a bit when he landed, his legs aching and jumped back on instinct to evade another tentacle. 

He summoned a bone and deflected an attack, gritting his teeth. He summoned six gasterblasters and shot them at Nightmare, quickly fixing his askew glasses. 

Error stared at Nightmare amazedly. He sure was fast. 

He quickly jumped out of the way when a tentacle tried to skewer him and summoned multiple tripwires all around Nightmare to at least slow him down before trying to hit him with another wave of blasters. 

Kill him. 

“dEfinitEly nOt…” Error mumbled, his voice barely audible. 

He smirked a bit when Nightmare stumbled and went in to snatch him up with his strings, holding back a cheer when he managed to wrap a string around Nightmare's leg. He lifted him up quickly and tied him up. 

Error smiled a bit when Nightmare didn't manage to free himself before Killer had counted to five. 

“error wins!” Killer called with a smile. Error let Nightmare down gently, dismissing his strings. He was kind of exhausted and his magic was thankfully a bit drained. Cross cheered happily. 

“Good job, Error!” He exclaimed happily, making Error smile a bit.    


“thanks…” Error mumbled shyly, a pale yellow blush on his cheek bones. He pulled up his hood, seeming a bit flustered as he rightened his glasses. 

Error looked up when Nightmare held out his hand to him. He hesitated only for a second before taking it. Nightmare wouldn't hurt him. 

“Nice moves. The tripwires caught me completely unaware.” Nightmare explained. Error smiled. He looked up and let the other's hand go when he heard a rustling sound. 

“Chocolate?” Cross asked, holding one of his chocolate bars out to him. Error beamed and nodded slightly. 

“yEah, plEasE.” He replied. He took the chocolate bar happily. 

“thank yOu.” He said happily and took a bite. The chocolate tasted awesome. It was so tasty! He smiled and gave Cross a gentle hug. 

“You're doing awesome, Error.” Cross said softly, rubbing his back gently. Error relaxed, looking up when someone else hugged him too. Dust. He smiled as the others hugged him too and closed his eye sockets contently. He felt safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets some help battling his haphephobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! ^^

Error sat on the couch. He was knitting silently. He looked up when the couch dipped a bit. Horror had sat down next to him and was reading a book. 

Error thought for a second before he scooted a bit closer to Horror, continuing his work. He was making a throw blanket for the couch. 

“cOlOuR?” Error asked after a bit of silence, holding up some red and yellow yarn. Horror looked up. 

“Yellow.” He replied after having looked at the blue blanket. Error nodded with a smile and put the red yarn down, using the yellow one to stitch some wavy lines onto the fluffy blue blanket. He made a few spirals too. 

“dO yOu want tO tEst it Out?” Error asked once he was done with the blanket. Horror nodded, making Error smile a bit. He scooted closer to the other and leaned onto him, pulling the fluffy blanket over them both. The short skeleton smiled a bit when Horror hugged him gently. He hugged back a bit and cuddled into the taller skeleton. 

“You're doing amazing.” Horror praised gently, making Error smile happily. “The blanket is awesome too.” He added. 

“thanks.” Error replied softly, yawning quietly. It was pretty late already. He cuddled into Horror a small bit, closing his eye sockets with a happy hum. He relaxed when Horror rubbed his skull gently and he noticed that the other was purring which was incredibly calming. 

Error drifted off after a bit, managing to sleep for two hours without a nightmare.   
  


Error stirred a bit, blinking blearily as he woke up. He was warm and sleepy. He cuddled into Horror a bit more. 

“You awake?” Horror asked. Error nodded a small bit in response. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Horror inquired quietly. Error nodded a small bit. He was a bit hungry. 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Horror asked, cuddling him gently. Error nodded in response and held onto the other a bit tighter. Horror picked him up and walked to the kitchen. 

“thanks…” Error mumbled quietly, closing his eye sockets sleepily. He was completely relaxed as he hugged Horror.   
  


Error hummed in confusion when he felt someone tap his head. 

Why…?

He blinked open his eye sockets and looked up at Horror. 

“I made some food for you.” He explained. Error smiled a bit. 

“thanks…” He mumbled softly, hugging Horror a small bit tighter. He sighed softly and relaxed when the other rubbed his head gently. He didn't know how he could've ever feared their touch. 

Error blinked when Horror sat down on the couch. He smiled happily when he got a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. 

“thanks.” Error said happily, smiling brightly. He took a cookie and ate it happily. It tasted amazing as always. 

“thEy'RE dEliciOus.” Error mumbled quietly, closing his eye sockets contently. 

“I'm glad.” Horror replied with a smile. He held Error close, purring softly. The shorter skeleton relaxed more at that and happily ate his cookies.   
  


Horror burst into Nightmare's room, a wide grin on his face. 

“Yeah?” Nightmare asked, not looking up from his paperwork. He was used to it by now. 

“Error cuddled with me!” Horror exclaimed happily. “No panic, no nothing!” He added excitedly. Nightmare did look up at that with a smile. 

“That's amazing.” He replied happily. 

“I know! Maybe we could get him into a cuddle pile. I read that cuddling is really good for mental health.” Horror explained with a happy smile. Nightmare nodded in agreement. It had always been really good for his gang's mental health. They needed to get Error into a cuddle pile as soon as possible.   
  


Error sat on the couch, eating some chocolate Cross had gotten for him. He was patching up Horror's hoodie which had a huge slash in it. Nightmare was sitting next to him, reading. 

Error winced slightly when a tentacle touched him. It retreated immediately. He concentrated on his work again. The touch hadn't hurt but he hadn't expected it. 

“Would you feel up to joining one of our cuddle piles?” Nightmare asked, making Error look up. Error hummed in thought. He nodded a bit. He thought he could handle it. Cross looked up from where he was sitting on the second couch. 

“Assemble the cuddle pile!” He called out dramatically. Error looked at Cross with a small smile. He winced only a small bit when Nightmare pulled him onto his lap and hugged him. Error relaxed with a smile. Cross latched onto him with a grin, hugging him gently. He cuddled into them contently, closing his eye sockets. 

Error looked up when he felt the presence of someone approach. He smiled when he saw Killer, Horror and Dust. He cuddled into them, closing his eye sockets happily. He'd finally found his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If you did, please show me that with a Kudos or even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
